A única esperança
by Anaisa
Summary: [DG]Gina foge para esquecer Harry.Draco recebe seu castigo.Eles se encontram.Uma maldição aparece.O próximo passo?Gina se descobrir casada com Draco Malfoy há oito anos.Pós 6º livro![CAP10ON!]
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Ela sabia que não precisava se sentir desse jeito, ela sabia que ele ainda sentia algo por ela e ela sabia, também, que ela REALMENTE o amava.

Mas seria amor? Seria amor aquilo que ela sentia? Ou ela podia estar enganada? Abaixou a cabeça ao ver que Harry a observava, estavam a dias desse jeito. Ele a olhava e ela evitava de qualquer jeito esse olhar.

Sabia que não voltaria à Hogwarts, a escola fora fechada, como pronunciara Minerva McGonagall, ela pode ver o sofrimento da professora ao pronunciar essas palavras, aquele sofrimento, Gina também compartilhava, pois aquele ano realmente fora o melhor para ela.

Mas ela deveria esquecer para sempre esse ano? Ela deveria esquecer o primeiro beijo que recebera do garoto por quem sempre fora apaixonada? Ela deveria parar de pensar que ela não deveria ter concordado com aquele diálogo besta? Seria isso que ela deveria fazer?

Deitando a cabeça na mesa, Gina não sabia o que ela faria em seguida, ainda perdida nesses pensamentos, mal notou que Harry entrara na cozinha e que ele agora estava falando em um tom anormalmente alto, como se quisesse que Gina o escutasse:

"Então, senhora Weasley, eu, Rony e Hermione partimos amanhã".

Gina rapidamente levantou a cabeça, a senhora Weasley derrubou a tampa que segurava e com lágrimas nos olhos disse:

"Ah, Harry querido, você tem certeza disso?"

"Absoluta, senhora Weasley. Absoluta."-falou Harry a encarando.-"Nada mais me prende aqui, mais nada."

Gina respirou profundamente, ela então com a voz bem fraca, disse:

"Realmente te desejo, assim como desejo a Hermione e Rony, uma boa viagem, que nada aconteça a vocês. Nada mesmo".

Harry parou um instante, mas antes que respondesse, Gina não estava mais na cozinha.

------------------------------------------------

Fechava os olhos, tentando ignorar o que sentia, mas nada poderia fazer, ele partiria e ela? Continuaria o esperando? Ficaria sempre esperando o tão famoso Harry Potter?

As palavras dele ainda ecoavam na sua cabeça...

E ela não sabia o que teria pela frente, ela não sabia o que faria por um ano, já que sua mãe cortara a sua idéia de se alistar para lutar na guerra. Ela não queria ver a única filha numa batalha, mas isso pouco importava para Gina. Ela ajudaria, sim, de algum modo.

Mas agora, ela não podia pensar nas pessoas que estavam sendo assassinadas por Você-Sabe-Quem, ou dos ataques que estavam acontecendo aos trouxas, ou dos desaparecimentos que cada vez mais aconteciam.

Sabia que era uma maneira totalmente egoísta de pensar, mas ela tinha que pensar nela, ela não podia continuar mais n'A Toca. Ela tinha que fugir, idéias, planos apareciam na sua cabeça, ela sabia que a sua mãe enlouqueceria, que seu pai teria um ataque, mas pouco se importava.

Algum dia ela voltaria para sua casa, algum dia...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry se sentia totalmente idiota por ter falado daquele jeito na cozinha, entrou no quarto que dividia com Rony n'A toca e deitou na cama.

Estava olhando para o teto, ele queria sumir, ele queria sair hoje e não amanhã.

Ele precisava sair sem se despedir dela. Ele precisava ignorar aquele olhar duro, magoado e chateado que recebera.

Tudo bem, que como disse Hermione ele foi tipo um "Homem-Aranha", ele não devia ter se desfeito da pessoa que era a única coisa que o sustentara naquele momento.

**I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her.**

_Eu tento ser forte por ela, tento não ser errado por ela_

**But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore. **

_Mas ela não vai me esperar mais, mais, mais_

**Why did I say all those things before? I was sure. **

_Por que eu disse todas aquelas coisas antes? Eu tinha certeza_

Mas agora? O que seria dele? Ele deveria levar Gina junto? Ele deveria desesperadamente pedir as suas desculpas por ter dito todas aquelas bobagens? Ou ele deveria ignorar os seus sentimentos e partir para aquela jornada que ele tanto planejara?

Fechando os olhos se sentiu cada vez mais confuso.

**(She is the one), but I have a purpose**

_(Ela é a única), mas eu tenho um propósito_

**(she is the one), and I have to fight this, **

_(Ela é a única), e eu tenho que lutar contra isso_

**(she is the one), a villian I can't knock down. **

_(Ela é a única), um vilão que eu não consigo derrotar_

Depois de pensar muito, decidiu:a levaria junto com ele.

--------------------------------------------------------

À meia-noite, Gina pegou uma pequena mala, não teria que levar muita coisa, pegou a sua vassoura, que levara ao seu quarto sem levantar nenhuma suspeita, abriu a janela, pode ver que Hermione dormia profundamente, então, silenciosamente, disse:

"Engorgio"-apontando para a janela, esta dobrou de tamanho, Gina não tão feliz, subiu na vassoura, depois de prender a sua mala, olhou para Hermione e, com uma ponta de tristeza, disse:

"Adeus."

-----------------------------------

Há duas horas que estava ali,eles foram realmente cruéis. Sentia o gosto de sangue na boca, o nariz poderia estar quebrado e... ele estava preso.

Ele sabia que não adiantaria tentar abrir aquela porta, aquela era a sua maldição.Alguém teria que ajuda-lo, mas parecia que ninguém se atreveria a entrar nesse lugar.

Estava no meio de uma floresta, numa cabana com uma aparência deplorável e que parecia não ser habitada a séculos.

Ele sabia que deveria tentar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia pensar em nada.

--------------------------------------------------------

Já estava voando há 3 horas, sentia um frio insuportável, os seus dedos estavam dormentes e o sono a tentava dominar, mas ela lutava para continuar, ela tinha que estar o mais longe da sua casa.

Sentindo que não estava agüentando mais, Gina tentou achar um lugar decente para pousar, mas ela estava num lugar que ela não conhecia, num lugar que ela só via árvores... Apenas isto.

Estava se odiando, ela agora, poderia estar na sua cama, totalmente aquecida, não estaria choramingando como se fosse uma criança de cinco anos e o melhor, ela estaria segura.

Não, ela não podia pensar desse jeito! Ela tinha que conseguir, ela tinha...

Só que as pálpebras se fecharam e ela se desequilibrou. Agora estava ali pendurada, a uma boa distância do solo. Ela tinha que subir, ela precisava subir, era o que pensava, mas aquilo parecia cada vez mais impossível.

A força que fazia era pouca e agora podia sentir que os seus dedos não agüentavam segurar a vassoura.

"Oh, Merlin... eu vou cair"-pensava em desespero.

Um dedo deslizou, ela tentou se segurar, mas parecia impossível.

"Ai, Merlin"-disse Gina quando a sua mão soltou da vassoura e ela caía cada vez mais rápido.

Fechou os olhos, depois de olhar pela última vez para a sua vassoura.

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A: **Oiiee...

Um prólogo diferente, uma fic BEM diferente não é?

A Gina dessa vez não cresceu (o que torna um desafio para mim, já que ela é uma adolescente transtornada que acabou de levar um pé na bunda ¬¬).

Draco está mais dramático do que nunca, mas ele é bem dramático no sexto livro né? Principalmente na parte do banheiro em que ele está... chorando (eu não sei por que tanta gente achou ridículo o Draco chorando e sendo consolado pela Murta... mas isso não vem ao caso).

Demorei para atualizar isso daqui... Mil desculpas, boa parte dos caps já estão escritos, a fic será um pouco maior do que eu estava imaginando, já que eu resolvi levar a fic de uma maneira diferente de Apologize (você não leu Apologize? O que tá esperando? Manda a review para essa fic e vai ler XD. Tsc,tsc... Não costumo ser mandona oO).

E por falar em Apologize... ela terá sim uma continuação, mas não sei se eu agradarei TODAS as pessoas - -'.

Encerro essa N/A pedindo MUITAS, MAS MUITAS reviews.

Bjs

Ana

Ps.:Prólogo já com música! Sim, é do Yellowcard, Gifts and Curses.

A letra tem tudo a ver com o Harry hein?


	2. O reencontro

**Cap1.:O reencontro.**

Ela caía cada vez mais rápido, ela estava desesperada! Ela precisava se lembrar do feitiço, ela precisava...

Mas teve uma idéia! Ela poderia fazer isso, mas não fora muito bem no teste, mas quem sabe hoje?

Fechando os olhos, tentou se concentrar e quando viu que estava realmente perto disse o feitiço de qualquer jeito.

E felizmente ela conseguira! Transfigurara não sabia como um pedaço de madeira em um monte de folhas secas. Caiu pesadamente nas folhas, mas mesmo assim saíra ilesa.

"Ótimo... já perdi a minha vassoura, perdi a minha mala, caí numa floresta que não parece ter uma alma viva, além do que a minha bunda deve estar roxa... O que mais pode acontecer?"-pensou Gina, sentindo um vento gelado, ela vestia uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans básica.

Ela não podia ficar parada naquele lugar. Ela tinha que procurar um lugar onde ela poderia fazer algum contato com a sua família.

Se levantou e percebeu que andar naquele lugar não era algo realmente fácil, pois sempre tropeçava nas raízes e as árvores a estavam deixando tonta, eram tantas que parecia impossível enxergar algo.

Além do que aquele lugar estava um tanto escuro, revirando os olhos pela sua enorme burrice, pegou a varinha e disse:

"Lumus!".

Agora estava mais fácil andar.

Por uma hora andou, nada encontrou, estava cada vez mais cansada, ela sentia uma sede incontrolável e a fome estava se manifestando. Sabia que tinha que ter esperanças, mas aquilo era realmente impossível.

Sentou no chão e começou a chorar desesperada.

Ela era, tipo assim, uma idiota, uma garota que só tinha 16 anos que por causa de um enorme pé na bunda, resolvera fugir aí para encontrar a sua verdadeira vida e agora estava ali, perdida numa floresta que não sabia nem onde ficava, só com a roupa do corpo, com alguns hematomas, com fome e sede.

Como ela ficaria feliz em estar na sua casa, na sua cama ou até mesmo em Hogwarts, como queria estar ao lado de Harry...

Não, isso era realmente pedir demais! Tinha que parar de sonhar, ela tinha que continuar andando.

Levantou-se pela segunda vez e continuou andando, ela não sabia o motivo, mas sentia que estava perto de alguma coisa e ela precisava averiguar.

Depois de meia hora andando, Gina viu uma casa com aparência deplorável, ela não soube o porquê, mas ela não teve medo, nem apreensão. Ela simplesmente correu em direção a mesma e escancarou a porta da casa como se a sua vida dependesse daquele lugar.

Logo em seguida, um vento gelado apareceu do nada, Gina pode apenas escutar alguém de dentro da casa dizer:

"Não entre aqui. Apenas a deixe aberta."

Gina não podia ver quem estava falando isso para ela, pois o vento estava tão forte que balançavam com ferocidade seus cabelos.

Apoiada na parede de fora da casa, Gina estava assustada com toda aquela ventania. Ela pensou em fechar a porta, mas ao se lembrar da pessoa, ela decidiu que não faria isso.

Mas não sabia ao certo o que ela poderia fazer para ajudar essa pessoa.

"Você só vai ajudá-lo se entrar na casa, apenas entre lá e tire essa pessoa."-alguém sibilou no seu ouvido.

Gina então se decidira, entraria na casa, mesmo que a voz que tinha lá dentro a recomendara a não fazer isso.

Quando ela pisou na casa, uma força invisível a fez com que entrasse.

E assim a porta se fechou, a ventania parou e ela pode, finalmente, ver quem estava ali.

-----------------------

"Malfoy?"-disse Gina quando se recompôs.

"Quem... quem é você?"-disse uma voz arrastada que parecia sentir muita dor.

"Malfoy, o que você tá fazendo aqui?"-perguntou Gina nervosa, mas não teve nenhuma resposta, então, ela se agachou para ver Malfoy direito, quase berrou, pois ele estava realmente mal, o nariz estava inchado e havia sangue no chão e para piorar, Draco Malfoy estava desmaiado.

Ela nem pensou duas vezes, pegou rapidamente a varinha e começou a curar os ferimentos do loiro a sua frente.

Ela não sabia o porquê de estar fazendo isso, mas apenas sentia que o loiro precisava dela e que ela tinha o dever de ajudá-lo. Será que alguém o encontraria naquela casa?

E porque ele dissera para ela sair daquele lugar? Será que havia perigo estar ali?

"Bom, Gina, você está apenas curando os ferimentos de um cara que tentou matar o diretor da escola onde você estudava. Apenas isso."-ela pensava de maneira sarcástica, enquanto terminava de fechar os ferimentos de Malfoy. Ele estava ficando decente, só precisava agora, de um pano úmido para tirar o sangue que estava no rosto do "assassino".-"Graças a Merlin que Hermione me ensinou esses feitiços.".

Ao ver que Malfoy ainda não acordara mesmo com todos aqueles feitiços que Gina bradara bem alto, ela pode perceber o quão frágil ele parecia, parecia que ele falava enquanto estava desacordado, mas Gina não entendia metade.

Ela então percebeu que deveria observar melhor a casa, disse: "Lumus!" e começou a andar com a varinha em punho.

Aquela casa era uma grande porcaria, na verdade, os móveis estavam puídos, a mesa estava totalmente quebrada, o chão tinha uma camada tão espessa de poeira que Gina logo começou a espirrar enquanto andava. Ela também tinha uma cama, mas Gina não quis arriscar.

Parecia que aquela casa não era ocupada há tempos, mas antes que ela procurasse algo comestível, ela escutou um barulho na sala e rapidamente foi espiar o que era.

Os Comensais da Morte estavam ali, tampouco estavam com capuz, Gina podia reconhecer todos, mas eles apenas olhavam para o Malfoy caído no chão inconsciente, eles diziam muitas coisas que Gina não compreendia, mas ela sentia que seria descoberta e que ela estava bem ferrada.

"É, parece que alguém o encontrou e ainda o ajudou, Lucio"-disse uma voz que demonstrava um desprezo horroroso, ela sabia quem era aquela pessoa. Belatriz Lestrange! Mas francamente, ela falava daquele jeito sobre o seu próprio sobrinho?

Mas ao escutar o Lucio, foi que Gina congelou. Eles estavam falando sobre o seu filho e Gina pode ver que ele não estava com nenhuma piedade.

Mas peraí. Lucio fora libertado de Azkaban? Como?

"Mas essa pessoa logo, logo irá se arrepender de ter encontrado o meu filho."-bradou Lucio com uma fúria mortal.

Mas como? Era o que perguntava Gina, como Lucio Malfoy poderia ser tão frio? O tom em que falara meu filho era como se ele fosse uma aberração.

E isso, sem querer defender Draco Malfoy, era uma grande mentira.

A raiva invadia o peito de Gina, ela sentia que se escutasse mais alguma coisa ela provavelmente explodiria, ela bufou tão alto que todos escutaram, ela só pode pensar que aquele era o seu fim.

E com um gesto da varinha, Gina foi mostrada a todos, a ruiva não sabia o que sentia. Se era raiva ou medo. Talvez fosse os dois.

"Ah, vejam quem o ajudou."-disse Lucio Malfoy, mas ao Gina ver o seu rosto, por pouco ela não berrou. Lucio tinha agora uma horrenda cicatriz no rosto que não parecia nunca se cicatrizar. -"Parece que Gina Weasley não vê nenhum problema em ajudar um Malfoy".

A ruiva antes que dissesse alguma coisa, foi interrompida pelo mesmo:

"Mas acho que ela pagará muito caro por esse ato de pura inconseqüência.".

"Como se eu tivesse medo de você, Malfoy"-falou em um tom de puro desafio.

"Ah, senhorita Weasley, se eu fosse você, eu teria MUITO medo de mim, pois posso ser realmente mal, e acho que você não quer isso, não?".

"O que você vai fazer? Vai me deixar com fome? Ou por acaso vai me matar?"-disse Gina, ela então suspirou e disse. -"Pois se quer me matar, vá em frente, eu não quero viver mesmo".

"Ah, não, você sempre passa fome, senhorita"-disse Lucio sarcasticamente, os Comensais riram, Gina ficou escarlate. -"E não te mato porque você quer senhorita. E parece que você não tem tanto medo da morte como parece."

Mas Gina sentia o medo penetrar os seus ossos, ela não conseguia se mexer, ela queria tanto pegar a sua varinha...

"Pois não tenho mesmo"-disse Gina, numa voz que não parecia ser sua, num corpo que parecia ser o seu.

Ela só conseguia pensar que deveria sair daquele lugar! Ela precisava desesperadamente sair dali.

"Bem que eu adivinhei."-disse Lucio vagarosamente.

Mas então Lucio se virou para o próprio filho e disse:

"Façam o favor de acordá-lo"-ordenando os dois brutamontes que se pareciam muito com Crabbe e Goyle. Eles apenas assentiram.

Gina pensou que eles o acordariam de uma maneira... pacífica, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Um dos brutamontes segurou Draco e o socou no estômago. Gina percebeu que preferia quando a sua mãe berrava e abria as cortinas, ela sentiu que Malfoy seria machucado novamente e não querendo ver, fechou os olhos.

Mas a voz de Lucio disse de maneira brusca:

"Eu disse para acordá-lo e não para o matarem de tantos socos.".

E Gina abriu os olhos para perceber que eles agora estavam levando um pequeno "castigo".

E o castigo era a Maldição Cruciatus.

Não que ela não achasse que eles não mereciam algo realmente doloroso, mas aquilo era tortura demais. Até para dois Comensais da Morte.

E a ruiva achava que se estivesse em casa, sã e salva ela realmente se sentiria grata, mas parecia meio impossível sair dali, o feitiço de Lucio Malfoy continuava, mesmo que ele estivesse castigando os dois palermas.

Ele, então, como se lesse os seus pensamentos disse:

"É, esse feitiço é realmente útil.".

Mas Gina pouco se importava agora com o feitiço, pois ela viu quem finalmente acordou: Draco. Ele parecia bem enfurecido e ao ver seu pai, ficou levemente mais pálido do que o normal.

"Parece que o senhor voltou"-disse Draco, com raiva.

"Voltei, pois queria ver se você estava morto, querido filho."-disse Lucio sarcasticamente.

"É, para a sua tristeza eu estou vivo."-rebateu Draco com ódio.

"Vejo que não tem nenhuma vergonha, Draco. Você viu quem o salvou? Você viu?"

"Ei, mais respeito comigo"-gritou Gina.

"Você não merece ter respeito de ninguém aqui, sua traidora de sangue"-vociferou Belatriz totalmente enlouquecida.

"Mas se você acha que você e aquela traidora não terão o que merecem. Está muito enganado."-disse Lucio baixinho para Draco.

"Ah, então, o que você vai fazer? Por acaso você vai matar a Weasley? Pois saiba que eu não me importo"-disse Draco com desprezo.

"Ah, assim não teria nenhuma graça, nenhuma mesma." - disse Lucio, ele se afastou de Draco e começou a dizer -"_ Ocovnoc me sêcov"-_e quando disse isso, ele apontou a varinha para o peito de Gina e logo em seguida para o peito de Draco e novamente disse palavras que Gina não entendia-_"A aigam siam agitna, a aigam euq sodot memet. A roiam oãçidlam, a oãçidlam euq so áraxied soserp essen ragul, es oãn es meranoxiapa"_

Draco olhava para o seu pai perplexo, ele nunca pensaria que Lucio seria capaz de fazer isso.

"NÃO!"-berrou Draco, antes que uma luz branca invadisse a pequena cabana e fizesse com que ele ficasse inconsciente.

**CONTINUA...**

N/a:Ooiiee..

Meu Deus, três fics paradas mais uma que tá faltando a continuação. Onde que a autora estava esse tempo todo?

A resposta: estava em Sorocaba, estudando no colégio Uirapuru que agora é Bandeirantes (para o meu tormento) e sim! Eu estou em semana de provas.

Eu demorei porque eu quis revisar esse capítulo e até tentei escrever mais um, mas ficou meio impossível, então, eu peço desculpas pela minha teimosia e pela demora, lógico.

Ah... a fic agora começou,a Gina se salvou (EBA! E eu ia fazer a Gina aparatar... como eu sou tonta ), o Draco finalmente apareceu (e ele foi o saco de pancadas da vez) e o Titio Lucio tá de volta (eu senti saudades dele, e agora ele apareceu com uma cicatriz lindona né? Que sorte que ele tem...). Assim como a mala da Bellatrix (será que no quinto filme ela vai ser uma boazuda? Eu peço que não, mas como o povo ama muda o livro da tia J.k – -') e a tão famosa maldição (a maldição tá tão fácil de decifrar XP).

Essa semana foi mais produtiva do que eu esperava. Consegui postar duas fics e estou tentando escrever uma outra (pena que segunda tem prova de Física, argh!).

Então eu realmente espero as suas maravilhosas reviews (podem me xingar por causa do filme, mas estou rebelde por causa disso desde o 2º ¬¬).

Beijos

Anaa

Ps.: Nem preciso agradecer pelas preciosas reviews que me mandaram semana passada né? Amei mesmo ))


	3. Mãe?

**Cap2.:Mãe?**

_Gina estava muito feliz. Ela estava com Harry num enorme campo, o cheiro das flores e o toque do garoto faziam com que ela enlouquecesse. Ela fechava os olhos cada vez que Harry Potter a tocava._

_Aquilo era muito bom, aquilo não podia acabar nunca._

_Sorrindo para o seu "amor", a ruiva tentou encostar no seu rosto, mas quando nele o tocou, a face não era mais a de Harry.Era Draco Malfoy que, com aquele sorriso sarcástico, a segurava firmemente pelos pulsos._

_A vontade de gritar era imensa. Mas ela não conseguia, já que o loiro estava, naquele momento, com a mão na sua boca. Ela, no meio do seu desespero, o chutou e quando conseguiu gritar, Gina abriu os seus olhos._

"Foi só um sonho. Graças a Deus."-disse a ruiva em voz alta.

"Mas que diabos! Precisava berrar desse jeito?"-disse uma voz arrastada do seu lado.

Gina rapidamente se levantou e, quando viu que quem estava do seu lado era Draco Malfoy, soltou novamente um gritinho.

"Por Merlin. Precisava berrar novamente? Afinal, quem é você?"-disse o loiro e levantando também, Draco se assustou ao ver que quem estava ao seu lado era uma Weasley-"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu pergunto o mesmo para você. E, por diabos, onde eu estou?"-disse a ruiva. Uma incômoda dor de cabeça apareceu, como se surgisse do nada.

Foi então que Draco se lembrou. Se lembrou da noite passada e sibilou, com todo o ódio que tinha:

"Não acredito que ele fez isso".

"Fez o quê, Malfoy?"-perguntou Gina, mas Draco não a respondeu.-"Porra, fala o que está acontecendo!"

"Weasley, isso não te interessa."-disse o garoto, a voz dele era cortante.

"Lógico que me interessa! Droga, eu não quero ficar aqui. Não quero".

"Para de ser criança."-disse, revirando os olhos.-"Quer saber? Tenta sair daqui."-e disse baixinho.-"Duvido que você consiga, Weasley."

"O que você disse?"-disse a ruiva, a voz ácida.-"Você acha que eu não sou capaz?"

"Não é capacidade. Você não vai conseguir, Weasley."-falou o loiro com uma certeza alarmante.

"Você que pensa, Malfoy. Você que pensa"-e ao se levantar, a dor que sentia, se intensificou. Ela não conseguiu ficar de pé por muito tempo, então, simplesmente, desabou no chão.

"O que aconteceu?"-perguntou Draco. Ele se levantou e olhou um tanto preocupado para Gina que ainda estava no chão.

"Nada, Malfoy. Nada"-disse a mesma. Sentia pontadas em toda a cabeça. Aquilo era infernal.

"Merlin... até um trasgo percebe que você não está bem."

"É só uma dor de cabeça, Malfoy."-disse Gina, ela se levantou e continuou.-"Afinal, onde eu estou?"

Draco nada respondeu. Ele examinou as paredes. Ele lembrava daquele lugar. Olhou também para os móveis. Aquela poltrona não lhe era estranha e muito menos os tapetes...

Por fim. Achou **o** quadro e disse baixinho:

"Trouxeram-nos até aqui... Muito estranho, muito estranho"

"O que está dizendo?"

"Nada que lhe interesse, Weasley. Nada mesmo."

Gina se aproximou de onde Malfoy estava e ao ver o que ele examinava com tanta cautela, disse surpresa:

"Arre... a árvore da sua família? Isso quer dizer que..."

"Adivinhou, Weasley"-disse Draco secamente.-"Estamos em alguma Mansão Malfoy."

"Como assim alguma?"

"Bom, há a Mansão em Marselha. Uma perto de Roma, a outra em uma ilha perto de Atenas e..."

"Quer parar de contar vantagem e dizer onde eu estou?"-falou Gina histérica.

"Se estou contando vantagem, Weasley, é porque eu **posso** fazer isso."

"Haha... Acho que você não pode coisa nenhuma, pois não foi meu pai que estava furioso comigo."

"Lógico que não. Afinal, ele nem sabe com quem brigar. Afinal, Weasley, quantos irmãos você tem mesmo? 13? 20?"

"Você sabe muito bem que são apenas seis."-disse Gina histérica. -"Olha, eu precisava fugir de casa, mas eu não esperava nunca na minha vida, estar numa Mansão Malfoy, com... um Malfoy ridículo que se acha o melhor, mas que está mais encrencado que eu."

"Você acha que você não está encrencada e..."-mas Draco percebeu o que estava falando. E, simplesmente, se calou.

"Quer fazer o favor de continuar?"-mas Draco a ignorou, então, Gina disse.-"Vou procurar a saída desse lugar."

"Hahaha... Weasley, você nunca achará sabe por quê? Porque você é uma pobretona que não sabe de nada."

"E o que você sabe, Malfoy?"-disse Gina acidamente.-"Pelo que eu me lembre, você não conseguiu se livrar da fúria dos seus queridos companheiros."

"Quer parar de voltar ao mesmo assunto?"-falou Draco, mas Gina percebeu que aquele não era bem um pedido. Era uma ordem.

"Eu não sou Crabbe e muito menos Goyle para te obedecer, Malfoy. Se eu quiser, eu falo quantas vezes sobre o mesmo assunto."-disse a ruiva. Ela andou até a porta e a abriu com cautela, mas antes que Gina pudesse dar mais um passo, uma pequena garotinha surgiu. A ruiva a atropelou e ao ver o que fizera se abaixou, mas o que a garotinha disse, a deixou em pânico:

"Mãe, você não olha por onde anda?"

"Mãe..."-disse Gina.-"Quem disse que eu sou sua mãe?"

"Hum... ninguém disse, na verdade."-disse a garotinha, a voz era bem seca.

E ao olhar nos olhos da menina, o susto foi ainda maior.

"Não... não... não pode ser! Não pode ser."-e ao ver que a menina a olhava como se ela fosse um ser do outro planeta, Gina respirou fundo e berrou-"Malfoy!"

Só que para o seu pavor... Não foi apenas Draco Malfoy quem apareceu.

"Arre, Weasley. O que aconteceu?"

"Papai, você ta bravo com a mamãe?"

Draco automaticamente disse:

"Lógico que eu não estou bravo..."-mas ele parou, em pânico ao ver que, no lugar, havia duas meninas, além dele e Gina.-"Quem são elas?"

"Eu ia perguntar o mesmo para você!"-disse Gina nervosa.-"Ela... ela não pode ser a minha filha."

"Ela não!"-disse a outra menina-"**Elas!** Nós somos as suas filhas."

Gina parou, olhou para Draco e vendo que não adiantaria em nada discutir com as suas supostas filhas, disse:

"Ok, então, vamos tomar café da manhã, minhas queridas?"

"Lógico que sim, eu e Clarisse estamos mortas de fome."-disse a menina que parecia ser a mais velha, a que momentos atrás assustara Gina por ter...

Os mesmos olhos de Draco Malfoy.

Ainda pensava nisso, mas lembrou-se que deveria fazer uma única coisa antes de ir para a cozinha com as suas "filhas".

Olhou bem para Draco Malfoy e falou:

"Você está ferrado comigo."

**CONTINUA...**

N/a:Oi?

Hum.. eu sei! Eu demorei anos, mas tenho um motivo:

Invadiram o meu pc e deletaram as minhas fics ¬¬

Mas... como eu tinha boa parte no caderno, consegui escrever de novo.

Bom, a fic começa de uma maneira diferente. O que podemos esperar?

Não vou falar mais nada, ok?

Beijos

Ana


	4. Você precisa fugir!

**Cap3.: Você precisa fugir!**

"Não, mãe. Assim você tá derramando todo o leite."-disse a garota mais velha com a mesma impaciência de antes.

Gina não respondeu. Apenas tirou a caneca e, com um aceno da varinha limpou a sujeira que tinha feito.

"Caramba, mãe. Você tá muito estranha hoje."-disse a menina mais nova

"E esse é o jeito que se fala, Clarisse?"-bradou a mais velha.-"Se o papai escutar o que você está falando, é capaz de ele..."

"Capaz do que Melissa?"-perguntou a garota, com a mesma voz atrevida, Gina apenas viu os cabelos loiros se mexendo, tamanha a irritação.

"_Ah, não... isso não pode estar acontecendo."-pensava Gina em pânico.-"Ela fala... do mesmo jeito que eu"._

"Vocês..."-disse Gina.-"Façam o seu próprio café."-ao falar isso, a ruiva largou a caneca e se levantou.-"Façam o que quiserem. Eu só... eu só preciso falar com..."-e com todo o nojo que Gina podia sentir, continuou.-"O pai de vocês."

"Realmente, a mamãe está muito estranha."-disse Melissa enquanto via uma Gina Weasley, sair correndo da cozinha.

--------------------------------------------------

"Me deixe sair!"-berrava a ruiva enquanto tentava abrir a porta.-"Me deixe sair,pelo amor de Merlin."

"Será que você só sabe fazer isso?"-disse Draco, um tanto divertido.-"Será que você só sabe berrar quando você não consegue as coisas que você quer?"

"Cala a boca"-ordenou Gina.-"Me deixe sair! Eu preciso sair desse sonho. Sim, isso só pode ser um sonho."

"Você já se beliscou, Weasley?"

"Já."-ofegou a ruiva.-"Mas isso não é da sua conta, certo?"

"Acho que sim."-disse Draco.-"Vou para a cozinha, aqui não tem nada que interessa."

"Ótimo!Aproveite e veja o que as suas filhas estão aprontando lá."

Draco parou, virou-se e disse:

"Elas não são as minhas filhas."

"Lógico que não, Malfoy."-disse Gina, irritada.-"O olho de Melissa é igual ao seu. O cabelo de Clarisse é idêntico ao seu. Nossa que coincidência."

"Uau, então quer dizer que eu fiquei grávido?"

Gina não pode conter a sua risada.

"Lógico que não."-disse, a voz um tanto engasgada.

"Mas você não pode ser a mãe daquelas meninas, Weasley."-falou Draco, cético.

"E posso saber por quê?"

"Pode."-disse Draco com sinceridade.-"Porque eu iria ter não uma, mas duas filhas com você?"

Gina parou.

Ela tinha esquecido desse detalhe.

"_Não... eu não dormi com esse cretino."-pensou a ruiva em pânico._

"Um ponto para mim, certo?"-disse e subiu as enormes escadas.

Gina não sabia o que fazer. Ela estava em choque.

"_O que diabos está acontecendo?"_

--------------------------------------------

"Mãe!"-Gina, ainda imersa nos seus pensamentos, não escutou o grito, cheio de medo da filha mais velha.

"Mãe!"-berrou Melissa novamente.-"Eles estão aqui."

"O que você está falando?"-perguntou Gina.-"Quem está aqui?"

"Eles..."-disse a garota, Gina pode ver que as lágrimas escorriam do rosto da menina.

"Quem são eles?"

"Weasley!"-berrou Draco, do segundo andar.-"Fale para as meninas correrem o mais rápido possível."

"Por quê?"

"Eles estão aqui!"-berrou Draco sombriamente.

---------------------------------------------

"Sentiu a minha falta, querido sobrinho?"-perguntou Belatriz Lestrange.

"Senti tanto que esqueci de perguntar como você está."-retrucou Draco.

"Não adianta tentar fugir."-disse Belatriz com ferocidade, fazendo com que a "cordialidade" que existia antes simplesmente desaparecesse. -"Seu querido pai está aqui."

"Vieram apenas vocês dois?"-disse Draco enquanto, bloqueava os diversos feitiços que a sua tia lançava-"O seu Lord está com algum problema, não acha?"

"O Lord das Trevas não tem nenhum problema, Malfoy."

"Não? Então mandar apenas dois comensais não é um problema?"

"A sua prepotência é ridícula."-disse Belatriz furiosa.-"Nós não estamos aqui para matar a sua família."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Mas quem são eles?"

"Acho que você lembra de mim."-disse a voz perversa. -"É um enorme prazer revê-la, querida nora."

Gina se arrepiou.

Quem estava ali, na sua frente, era Lucio Malfoy.

"E vejo que elas estão bem crescidas."-continuou o mesmo. Lucio deu um passo, mas Gina, colocando-se em frente às filhas disse:

"Você não vai se aproximar delas."

A ruiva não entendia por que estava fazendo isso, mas sentia que, mesmo não sabendo se elas eram realmente as suas filhas, era o seu dever.

"Uau, uma mãe muito zelosa."-disse Lucio.-"Pena que Andrew não teve a mesma sorte."

Gina não entendia porque sentia raiva ao escutar aquele nome.

"Já disse que você não vai se aproximar delas. Você nunca vai tocá-las."-disse Gina entre dentes.

"Tente."-disse Lucio, mas não viu que, Gina já com a varinha na mão disse:

"Crucio!"

"_Afinal o que eu estou fazendo? Eu poderia lançar uma maldição imperdoável?Ou melhor, desde quando eu sei lançar uma maldição desse tipo?"_

Gina imediatamente parou o feitiço, Lucio Malfoy se levantou e disse, sarcasticamente:

"Uau Weasley! Hoje você se superou."-ele deu mais um passo, Gina não sabia como agir. Então, Lucio continuou.-"Você roubou o meu filho, mas acho que apenas um filho a menos não fez muita diferença para você não é?"-ele se aproximou, mais um pouco, Gina não sabendo o que fazer, apenas recuou, mas viu que estava encostada na parede.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy?"

Lucio, colocando a varinha no pescoço da ruiva, disse:

"Destruindo a sua vida, escória."-ele pegou Melissa e antes que Gina pudesse fazer alguma coisa, aparatou.

**CONTINUA...**

N/A: Oiee!

Sim, vocês não estão entendendo muita coisa, mas logo, logo começarão (confiem nessa pessoa nada confiável XD).

Bom, capitulo 3 meio curto, mas não posso escrever mais do que isso.

Afinal, onde estão Draco e Gina? E quem seriam essas filhas? E por que Lucio sente diz que Gina roubou Draco?

Perguntas, perguntas...

Terão respostas? Sim!

Infelizmente, com a minha falta de tempo preocupante, não poderei responder as reviews.

Sinto dizer, mas as minhas aulas começaram. Então, atualizações freqüentes... não serão possíveis ¬¬

Continuem acompanhando ok?

Beijos e reviews!

Anaa


	5. Albúm

**N/a:Se vocês puderem ler os dois últimos caps... Isso ajudaria muito! As minhas desculpas... no final do cap! Enjoy!**

**Cap4.:Álbum.**

"Vocês estão bem?"-perguntou Draco, ele já tinha descido as escadas.

Parou ao ver uma Gina Weasley branca e Clarisse olhando para a janela tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Que... o que está acontecendo aqui?"-e ele se virou para Gina e perguntou.-"Weasley... cadê a outra garota?"

"A outra garota, Malfoy."-disse Gina, com toda a dor que ela poderia sentir.Sim, ela não entendia o motivo.. ela não sabia por que ela tinha vontade de matar todos.. ela mal conhecia a garota, mas por que?-"Foi levada pelo seu querido pai e pela vaca da sua tia."

Draco pareceu surpreso. Parou por um segundo e disse:

"Posso saber o que eles queriam com a... argh! Qual é o nome dela mesmo?"

"Melissa."-disse a sua "filha" mais nova.-"Francamente, papai. Será que lançaram um feitiço de memória em você?"

"Acho que não lançaram nenhum feitiço no seu pai, querida."-disse Gina, secamente.-"Clarisse... vá para o seu quarto, ok?"

"Eu... eu não quero ir."

"Por favor, querida."-disse Gina, tentando parecer amável. Mas ela não parecia nenhum pouco.

Clarisse não respondeu, apenas começou a subir as escadas rapidamente.

"Para o quarto, Malfoy."-disse Gina, bem nervosa.

-----------------------------------------------------

Draco não sabia por que a obedecera tão rapidamente.

Mas a sua surpresa ficou maior, quando viu a varinha de Gina Weasley no seu pescoço e a mesma o ameaçando:

"Quer fazer o favor de me falar que porra foi aquela?"

Ele tentou se desvencilhar, mas Gina continuava falando:

"Me escuta, seu filho da mãe. Eu quero a minha vida de volta. Eu quero voltar para a minha casa, quero esquecer que eu te salvei... quero esquecer que você existe."

Ainda surpreso, Draco disse sarcasticamente:

"Como se eu quisesse ser salvo..."

"Não quero saber da porra do seu sarcasmo, Malfoy."-disse Gina, ainda segurando a varinha firmemente.-"Eu quero a minha vida de volta! Eu quero estar com apenas 15 anos. Não quero cuidar das duas meninas, elas me tratando como mãe. Caramba, quantos anos eu tenho? A Melissa devia estar com o que? Uns 8?"

"Isso que é mãe."-disse Draco, pouco se preocupando que Gina Weasley estava cada vez mais próxima dele e que a varinha o ameaçava.-"Você se lembra tanto das suas filhas... Seria a idade?"

"Cala a boca, seu filho..."-disse Gina, mas era bem tarde, pois Draco a segurara, pegara a sua varinha e, com o rosto bem próximo do seu, começou a falar:

"Ninguém me manda calar a boca."

"Eu mando."-disse Gina, furiosa.-"Se você acha que é bem melhor que eu..."

"Eu sou melhor que você."-sibilou Draco.

"O caralh..."

"Você é uma mãe, Weasley."-zombou Draco.-"Mães não podem ter a boca suja."

"E o que você vai fazer comigo, Malfoy? Me mostrar como se educa um filho?"-começou Gina, nervosa.-"Pois o seu pai é um exemplo, não acha?"

Eles se olharam.

Draco não tinha entendido como eles poderiam ser a família feliz.

Não entendia também, como pudera ter filhos com _ela._

Ou melhor, desde quando começara a namorá-la.

Ele a largou, devolveu a sua varinha e saiu do quarto.

---------------------------------------------------

Gina não o entendia.

Ela até tinha pensado que ele tinha mudado.

O jeito como ele estava naquele lugar, ela só podia imaginar sofrimento, dor...

Mas agora ela via que estava totalmente errada.

Fora um erro ajudá-lo. Fora um erro ter fugido de casa.

E Harry?

"_Ah,Merlim."-_ela pensava, enquanto se sentava na enorme cama de casal.-_"Será que ele vai me procurar?"_

Mas ela não sabia como ele poderia ajudá-la.

Afinal, ela estava no futuro?

"_Seria isso mesmo?Esse é o meu futuro?Casada com Draco Malfoy e com.. dois, três filhos?"_

Era isso que ela queria?

Era isso que ela pensava sobre um futuro brilhante?

Numa casa dos Malfoys? Tendo como peça de decoração um quadro com todos os seus "parentes"?

Não, ela não queria aquilo.

Por isso que Gina Weasley resolveu agir.

Saiu da cama e foi direto ao que achava que era o seu armário.

E ao vê-lo, quase caiu para trás.

Ele era enorme...

Tinha tantas roupas.

Afinal, era tão ruim ser casada com um Malfoy?

"_As roupas não vão me convencer."-_pensou Gina.-_"Seja forte!!! Seja forte!!!"_

Achou uma mala, a colocou na cama, pegou as roupas que ela achava serem as melhores e começou a dobrá-las.

Quando foi pegar um casaco, acabou derrubando uma caixa, que parecia ser chique, era aquelas caixas que sempre desejara quando era pequena.

Era rosa e tinha aquela fita de cetim maravilhosa.

"Droga!"-disse Gina, se abaixando para pegar a caixa.-"Tinha que cair..."

Quando colocou a caixa na sua cama, a vontade de ver o que tinha dentro era bem maior do que continuar fazendo as suas malas.

Quando abriu a caixa, ela viu um álbum.

Ela o tirou da caixa e começou a vê-lo.

Quase caiu para trás... ao ver que era o seu próprio álbum de casamento.

"_Espera..."-_começou Gina.-_"Eu não tenho idade para me casar."_

Mas a vontade de ver o seu álbum, aumentava a cada segundo.

"Mãe?"-disse Clarisse, batendo na porta.-"O que você ta fazendo?"

"Nada, querida."-começou Gina.-"Apenas vendo..."

"_...o desastre do meu futuro."-_completou Gina, em pensamentos.

"Esse álbum, mamãe."-começou Clarisse a olhando nos olhos.-"É lindo.."

Gina olhou para a filha e disse:

"Eu também acho."

Clarisse continuava falando..

"Porque, quando eu me casar, quero ter um vestido tão lindo como o seu."

Enquanto virava as páginas, a vontade de ir embora daquele lugar, diminuía drasticamente.

"_O que seria isso? Como que a minha vontade de sumir dessa porcaria de casa diminuem só por causa de um álbum ridículo?"_

Gina ainda olhava para as fotos com todo o carinho.

Olhava para o seu vestido de noiva...

"_Extremamente perfeito."-_pensava, enquanto reparava em cada detalhe do enorme vestido branco, bordado.

Quando olhava para Draco Malfoy, o seu estômago dava uma pequena sacudida.

Mas quando viu o seu pai e a sua mãe, seus olhos marejaram.

Para a Gina com o vestido de noiva, aquele deveria ser o melhor dia.

E para os seus pais?

Será que eles acreditavam que ela seria feliz?

Gina não sabia as respostas.

Mas ela, finalmente, percebeu...

Que o seu futuro poderia ser muito bom.

Só faltava mais uma coisa:

"Clarisse..."-começou Gina.-"Me conte sobre Andrew."

**CONTINUA...**

N/a2:Oi...

"Antes me deixem explicar, por favor."

Lembrem que eu tinha escrito que já tinha um bom números de caps prontos??

Então, eu os perdi todos.

E para começar..

Já falei que a minha força de vontade está sempre para baixo XD?

Por isso, que eu demorei trezentos anos..

Vamos comentar o cap!!

Bom, depois da passagem relâmpago da Melissa, temos uma briga entre Gina e Draco (eu adoro fazer esses dois brigarem).

E por favor, entendam os ataques histéricos e a boca suja da Gina. Não consegui conter os palavrões XD.

Agora, eu só posso esperar as reviews!!!

Aceito ameaças de morte XD

Beijos

Anaisa

Ps.: Cap curto, mals, mals..


	6. Andrew

**Cap5.:Andrew.**

Clarisse a olhou como se a mãe estivesse louca.

"Como você não lembra do seu próprio filho?"-perguntou a garotinha.

"Digamos que a mamãe quer saber o que você lembra sobre o Andrew."

Clarisse a olhou por um tempo e disse:

"Papai me disse para não falar sobre isso."

"E por que o _seu pai_ pediria isso?"

"Porque papai não quer que você sofra, mamãe."-respondeu Clarisse com simplicidade.

Seu estômago deu uma reviravolta.

Não conseguia imaginar Draco Malfoy tendo todo esse cuidado com ela, não conseguia mesmo.

"Clarisse."-começou Gina, a tomando nos seus braços,ela deveria ter quantos anos? Seis, sete anos, no máximo?-"A mamãe quer saber o que você sabe sobre o Andrew."

"Você promete não falar para o papai que eu te contei?"-perguntou a menina, aflita.-"Já que papai fica bem bravo quando eu conto algumas coisas para a senhora."

Mesmo com toda a curiosidade de saber o que Malfoy aprontava, Gina resistiu. E foi direto ao assunto:

"Me conte sobre Andrew."

"Bom."-começou Clarisse.-"Ele era um bebê muito lindo. Tinha os cabelos ruivos... igual ao seu. Mas o levaram."

"Quantos anos ele tinha?"-perguntou Gina, horrorizada.

"Mamãe, ele era um bebê."-começou Clarisse.-"Ele não tinha nenhum ano. Ele tinha seis meses."

Sua visão ficou turva de horror, nesse momento.

"Ah,Merlim."-começou Gina.-"Quem... quem fez isso?"

Mesmo já sabendo quem fizera isso, Gina precisava de uma confirmação.

"O vovô Lucio."

Se tivessem dado uma facada no seu coração, Gina poderia jurar que não sentiria tanta dor , como agora.

"Clarisse... Lucio Malfoy, o mesmo que apareceu aqui e levou Melissa."-começou Gina, falando devagar.-"Você tem certeza que ele também raptou Andrew?"

"Sim, mamãe."

"Agora me diga, querida."-começou Gina, tentando controlar todo o pânico que sentia-"Você tem alguma foto de Andrew?"

A menina a fitou e respondeu:

"Eu pensei que você se lembrasse que papai mandou queimá-las."

"Pois não é que eu esqueci?"-disse Gina.

Draco Malfoy pagaria muito caro por ter feito isso.

"Mas... eu tenho uma foto dele,mamãe."-disse Clarisse. Ela apontou para o próprio peito e disse.-"E está bem aqui."

"Querida... eu sei que você o guarda no seu coração."-começou Gina, impaciente.-"Mas eu quero uma foto e..."

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Clarisse disse:

"Você não entendeu."-e puxou um medalhão. A menina o abriu rapidamente e apontando para um bebê disse.-"Aqui está."

Gina tirou o medalhão do pescoço da filha e observou bem a foto.

Estava Clarisse, Melissa e o bebê.

Os olhos da ruiva ficaram cheios de lágrimas. Era um bebê...tão lindo, tão perfeito.

E ele se fora.

Por sua causa.

"Ah, Merlim."-começou Gina. Ela olhou para a sua mala e disse, em pânico.-"Temos que fazer as suas malas, Clarisse. O mais rápido possível."

"O que?"-começou a garota não entendendo.

Gina, deixando o medalhão e o belo álbum de casamento de lado, começou a pegar as suas roupas e colocá-las rapidamente na mala.

"Nós temos que sair daqui."

"Por que?"-começo Clarisse, nervosa.-"Nós nos mudamos quando Andrew foi embora. E agora também temos que fazer isso de novo?"

"Eles sabem..."-começou Gina,enquanto pegava mais algumas roupas.-"Eles sabem que nós estamos aqui. Eles sabem.. e podem, podem pegar você."

"O papai sabe disso?"

Gina parou.

E disse:

"O papai não vai com a gente."

"Por que?"

"Não me faça mais perguntas, Clarisse."-ordenou Gina.-"Vá arrumar as suas coisas."

-----------------------------------------------------

Ele parecia estar de cabeça para baixo.

"_Que porcaria de mundo é esse?"-_se perguntava em pensamentos. Descia rapidamente as escadas. Não queria ver a Weasley tão cedo.-_"Quem eu sou? O que aconteceu comigo?"_

Draco não sabia as respostas. Não sabendo o porque, ele não saiu de casa. Foi até a biblioteca, que ficava em uma das várias salas espalhadas pela casa.

"_E antes eu achava legal ter uma casa gigante."_-pensava o loiro com mal humor.

Sentou-se na confortável poltrona, os pensamentos invadiam a sua mente.

Até que ele viu que uma coruja preta se aproximava...

Draco imediatamente abriu a janela da biblioteca e ao ver que era um berrador, o tirou da coruja e o abriu.

Uma voz insuportavelmente chata preencheu todo o ambiente:

"SE VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE FICAR LONGE DE TODOS NÓS, DRACO. VOCÊ ESTÁ TOTALMENTE ENGANADO."

"_De quem é essa voz?"-_pensava o loiro, ele não prestava a mínima atenção no que ela falava...

"O MESTRE JÁ SABE ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ. SIM, REVELERAM PARA NÓS ONDE VOCÊ E AQUELA RUIVA NOJENTA ESTÃO..."

Draco ficou mais atento. Eles só poderiam estar falando da Weasley...

"E LUCIO PELO QUE EU ENTENDI PEGOU A SUA QUERIDA FILHA. FRANCAMENTE, DRACO, ESCOLHER A ADORADORA DE TROUXAS. O QUE A SUA MÃE PENSARIA SOBRE ISSO..."

"_Pensaria?"-_era o que o loiro se perguntava_.-"Pelo que eu me lembre, Narcisa Malfoy está viva e..." _

"NÃO TENHO MAIS NADA PARA FALAR PARA VOCÊ."-continuou a voz.-"NOS VEREMOS EM BREVE, DRACO."

E logo todo o berrador estava em chamas.

Ele suspirou e resolveu ver o que a Weasley estava fazendo.

"_Grande bosta de berrador."_-era o que Draco pensava, enquanto caminhava em direção ao seu quarto com –argh!- Gina Weasley.

---------------------------------------------

Gina correu ao quarto ao lado para ver se Clarisse tinha arrumado as suas malas, mas encontrou a "filha" sentada na cama.

"Clarisse."-disse Gina, nervosa.-"Não acredito nisso."

"Mamãe."-começou Clarisse, com a voz fina, mas ela, como se tomasse coragem, engrossou a voz e continuou.-"Eu não vou."

"Não seja teimosa, menina."

"Serei."-disse a menina em desafio.-"Vou ficar aqui com papai."

"Você prefere o seu pai?"-perguntou Gina horrorizada.

Afinal, quem preferiria Draco Malfoy do que Gina Weasley?

"_Você sabe muito bem que a maioria das meninas de Hogwarts."-_pensou a ruiva, em desagrado.

"Se o papai continuar aqui..."

"Não seja ridícula, Clarisse"-começou Gina, ela conjurou uma mala e começou a escolher, as roupas que a filha deveria levar.-"Você vai, sim senhora."

"E posso saber onde arranjaremos abrigo?"

"Na casa dos meus pais, tolinha."-disse Gina, como se isso fosse meio óbvio.

Só que ela nem sabia se os seus pais estavam vivos.

Porém, ela logo afastou essa idéia da sua mente.

"Mamãe, A Toca não existe mais."

"Não invente."-disse Gina, dobrando uma outra calça. Ela não sabia arrumar as malas com a varinha, pelo menos, sem amassar nenhuma roupa.

"É verdade."

O jeito como Clarisse falou, fez com que Gina parasse e a olhasse.

"_Isso parece..."-_pensava Gina desesperada.-_"Um pesadelo... e eu preciso acordar."_

Quase pulou de susto quando escutou a voz de... Harry Potter:

"Gina!!! Cadê você?"

Ela se virou para os lados e começou a procurar de onde que vinha a voz.

Clarisse revirando os olhos, tirou o espelho do bolso de trás da calça da mãe e disse:

"Tó, mãe."

Gina, envergonhada, disse:

"Obrigada , querida."

E ao ver Harry do outro lado do espelho, disse aliviada:

"Graças a Merlim."

"Eu estava preocupado."-respondeu Harry, nervoso.-"Cadê o Malfoy? Ah, me desculpe, Gina, eu sei que você não gosta que eu fale dele desse jeito, mas..."

"Harry..."-começou Gina.-"Eu não posso estar casada com Draco Malfoy."

"Gina... o que você ta falando?"-começou Harry, a olhando como se fosse louca.-"Você já está casada com ele há oito anos."

**CONTINUA...**

N/a:O Harry "eu sou um cara agora que não pode se envolver com você, Gina" Potter apareceu!

E agora?O que vai acontecer?

Oito anos é muito tempo, não acham?

E Andrew? Algo acha que ele tá vivo?

E só para terminar... quem é a pessoa que mandou um berrador para o Draco?

Espero que estejam gostando.

Beijos

Anaisa

Ps.:E o par de espelhos é aquele do Sirius, do quinto livro.

Ps2.: Já tenho o próximo cap pronto (sim, eu também não entendo como eu consegui XD), então, mandem reviews, okk?


	7. Harry Potter

**Cap6.:Harry Potter.**

"Você ta louco, Harry"-disse Gina, seu coração batendo desesperadamente rápido.-"Oito anos...Pelo amor de Merlim!!!"

"Gina... o que você bebeu?"-falou Harry.

"Eu não posso ter me casado com ele."-falou Gina.

"_Porque eu amo você."­_-pensou a garota nervosa.

"Bom, você casou."-disse Harry,parecendo abalado.-"O que você e o Malfoy estavam fazendo?"

"Não me importo com ele."-disse Gina, nervosa. Aquela discussão ainda estava na sua memória.-"Mas eu estou fazendo as minhas malas."

"E por acaso você está brincando de fazer as malas, Gina Weasley?"

Ela olhou para o espelho e disse, com a voz mais séria que poderia:

"Lógico que não. Se eu estou fazendo as malas... é porque eu quero ir embora dessa casa. E sem Draco Malfoy."-acrescentou a ruiva rapidamente.

"Gina... você não pode sair dessa casa. Está me escutando. Não pode."

"Não venha me dizer que essa casa é segura, Harry."-disse Gina, estressada.

"E posso saber porque ela não é?"

"Porque Lucio Malfoy veio fazer uma visitinha."-começou Gina, sarcasticamente.-"Sabe, chá das cinco? Só que ele apareceu de manhã..."

"GINA MALFOY!!!"-berrou Harry, parecendo, subitamente, furioso.-"Como você não avisou A Ordem? E quando isso ocorreu?"

"Peraí."-disse Gina, não entendendo metade.-"Quer dizer que papai e mamãe me deixaram entrar na Ordem?"

"Você sabe muito bem que está na Ordem."-retrucou Harry.-"Ah, Merlim... como descobriram vocês?"

"Posso saber uma coisa?"-falou a ruiva, incomodada.-"Por que eles nos perseguem tanto?"

"Seu marido, Malfoy."-disse Harry, com a voz mais seca possível.-"É um auror. E isso deixa a sua família em perigo."

"Peraí... Peraí!!!"-berrou Gina, surpresa.-"Draco Malfoy auror? Você cheirou alguma ervinha, Harry?"

"_Definitivamente... Draco Malfoy não pode ser um auror."­_­-pensava Gina.-_"Isso é muito surreal. Até para mim."_

"Lógico que não."-falou Harry parecendo ofendido.-"Me diz agora. O que aconteceu?"

"O que você acha que aconteceu, Harry?"-retrucou Gina, com sarcasmo.-"Que nós dissemos para Lucio Malfoy e para Belatriz Lestrange: 'entrem queridos convidados'?"

"Gina..."

"Harry, o que você esperava?"-falou Gina, se exaltando.-"Nós lutamos! Eu lutei contra Lucio Malfoy. Eu lancei uma maldição imperdoável nele.E não adiantou nada. Nada."-e nisso, as lágrimas que Gina tentava a todo custo parar, acabaram escorrendo pelo sei rosto.-"Eles a levaram, Harry. Eles a levaram."

Seu desespero aumentava a cada segundo.

"E o que eu posso fazer? Eu tenho que achá-la. E eu tenho que sair dessa porcaria de casa. Eu tenho... tenho que me afastar da porcaria do Draco Malfoy."

"Gina... quem, quem levaram?"

"Melissa."-respondeu a ruiva, automaticamente.

Ela deixou o espelho na cama e começou a dobrar as roupas da filha menor.

"Hey..."-disse Harry, ele a via fazendo as malas.-"Você não pode deixar o Malfoy aí. Ele tem que ir com você. E nós, da Ordem, ajudaremos você.Pode confiar."

Tentando a todo custo parar de chorar, Gina disse, com todo o nojo que conseguira juntar:

"Nem morta que eu vou com Draco Malfoy."

"Você não pode deixar que uma briga interfira nisso."-falou Harry, tentando aconselhá-la.-"É uma loucura você sair com uma garota de sete anos em plena guerra."

"Eu vou através da Rede Flú."-respondeu Gina.

"Não é confiável, Gina."-disse Draco a reprovando.-"Você sabe muito bem que muitos comensais estão vigiando a Rede."

"Você é muito paranóico."

"Eu quero você segura, Gina."-disse Harry, nervoso-"Droga!! Me escuta um segundo. Vá procurar o Malfoy.E estejam na Mansão Potter daqui há uma hora. Crie uma Chave de Portal. Você sabe a senha para entrar. Boa sorte, Gina."

Então, Harry simplesmente desapareceu do espelho.

"Harry... ESPERA!!!"-berrou a garota.-"Eu não sei porra nenhuma de segredo!!!! Não sei mesmo."

"Caramba, Weasley."-disse Draco, com as mãos no bolso.-"A sua boca é bem suja, não é?"

Ela o fitou com raiva e continuou fazendo as malas.

Draco a olhou com curiosidade e perguntou:

"Que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Não falo com pessoas que não vão me adicionar em nada."-replicou a ruiva, com raiva.

"Essa pessoa que não vai te ajudar em nada, é o pai das suas duas filhas."

"Três."-respondeu Gina.

"Três o que, Weasley?"

"Nós tivemos três filhos, Malfoy."

"Não tivemos."-ele olhou para a ruiva que continuava fazendo as malas e disse.-"Eu sei que a sua família adora duplicar as coisas, mas achar que teve três filhos comigo, já é demais..."

Gina nada respondeu, apenas foi ao quarto ao lado, pegou o medalhão, o abriu e jogou para Draco Malfoy.

"É, Malfoy. Eu pensei e apareceu um bebê."

"Não nos garante que esse é nosso filho."-disse Draco, irritado.-"Pode ser um dos seus sobrinhos, Weasley."

"Clarisse me contou. Tudo."-disse Gina, pegando o medalhão, tocando levemente na mão de Draco.-"Se você não quer acreditar. O problema é todo seu."

"Weasley..."-disse Draco, a prendendo na parede.-"Por que... porque você quer descobrir o que está realmente acontecendo?"

Gina parou e o observou. Por fim, disse:

"Porque eu quero entender o que o meu eu futuro viu em você."-ela retirou um dos braços de Draco e voltou a fazer as malas.

O loiro parou. Não sabia o que falar, parado na parede, disse:

"Eu também gostaria de entender o que me faz estar casado com você. Ter filhos com você."

"Você já sabe, Malfoy."-disse Gina.-"Eu sei que você sabe. Eu sei que tem a ver com a maldição. Eu sei que você não vai me contar o que é essa maldição. Por isso, eu mesma vou descobrir."

Draco a olhou e disse:

"Vá em frente."

"Pode ter certeza que eu irei."-disse a ruiva,em tom de desafio.-"Vá arrumar as suas malas. Nós partiremos daqui há cinqüenta minutos."

"E se eu não quiser?"-perguntou Draco, em tom de desafio.

"O problema vai ser todo seu."-disse Gina,séria.-"Eu não me importo com você. Eu me importo é com Clarisse."

"Já amando uma garota que você nem conhece, Weasley?"-caçoou Draco.-"É bem típico de você."

"Ela merece ser amada, Malfoy."-disse Gina, ácida.-"Bem diferente de você."

Ele não disse mais nada, apenas foi para o quarto ao lado.

-------------------------------------------------------

Gina fechou os olhos, pegou a sua varinha e tentou se lembrar do feitiço.

Mas ela não sabia.

Tentou mais uma vez.

Estava ali, na enorme sala de estar, tentando em vão se lembrar da porcaria do feitiço.

"Mamãe..."-disse Clarisse,preocupada.-"Você está bem?"

Gina assentiu com a cabeça.

Draco, no instante seguinte, já estava descendo as escadas.

Colocando a mala ao lado da de Gina e de Clarisse o loiro disse:

"Que diabos ela está fazendo?"

A menina deu de ombros.

Gina tentou mais uma vez, mas viu que não tinha chances.

Um tanto sem jeito, disse:

"Malfoy..."

"O que é?"

"Você sabe... você sabe conjurar uma chave de portal?"

"A gente vai de Chave de Portal?"

"Tem idéia melhor?"-perguntou a ruiva, o olhando atravessado.

"Hum... perguntar não ofende."-comentou Draco, rabugento-"Para onde a gente vai?"

"Mansão Potter."-disse Gina, respondendo com sinceridade.

"Você ta de brincadeira comigo, Weasley."

"Quer conjurar a porra da Chave de Portal logo?"

"A criança, Weasley."-advertiu Draco, a olhando com censura.

"Clarisse, querida."-começou Gina.-"Veja se você quer pegar mais alguma coisa. Eu e o seu –argh!- pai temos que conversar."

Clarissa rapidamente subiu as escadas, mas não obedeceu completamente a ordem da sua mãe.

Gina viu que a filha estava sentada em um dos degraus e disse:

"Pegue mais uma boneca, Clarisse."

Vendo que a menina se levantara e os passos ficavam cada vez mais inaudíveis, Gina se virou para Draco e sibilou:

"Conjure a chave de portal."

"E se eu não quiser?"

Gina apenas mostrou a varinha.

"Ui!!"-disse Draco, a caçoando novamente.

"Se eu não estivesse casada com você por oito anos, Malfoy. Eu poderia jurar que você é viado."

Draco a fitou sério e disse:

"O que você disse, Weasley?"

"Que você é viado?"-falou Gina,pronunciando a última palavra bem devagar.

"Não, sua idiota."-disse Draco, impaciente.-"Quanto tempo eu estou casado com você?"

"Oito anos."-respondeu Gina.

"Weasley, você não tá inventando isso para me provocar, né?"

"E o que EU ganharia com isso?"-disse Gina, irritada.-"Você acha que eu to feliz ao saber que eu te aturo por oito anos?"

"Acho que é o contrário, Weasley."

"Olha."-disse Gina.-"A gente discute isso depois."

Draco a fitou sério, levantou uma sobrancelha e a ruiva continuou:

"Eu quero que você conjure a porra da Chave do Portal. AGORA!"

"Ta bom, Weasley."-disse Draco,ele apontou para uma pequena estátua que estava na mesa e disse.-"Portus!".

E colocando a chave do portal em cima da mesa, Draco disse:

"É tão difícil, não acha, Weasley?"

Gina o ignorou,apenas berrou:

"Clarisse!!! Seu pai resolveu colaborar. Vamos!"

Draco apenas a olhou com desprezo.

Quando Clarisse entrou na sala, com a sua boneca, a menina estava branca.

"Mamãe..."-disse a garota.-"Olha pela janela."

Gina ia dizer para a garota para parar de inventar esse tipo de coisa, mas quando alguém, abriu a porta da frente, foi que a ruiva entendeu.

Ela estava totalmente enrascada.

CONTINUA...

N/a: A autora está atualizando rápido?

Sim, perguntem em uníssono XD.

É que eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas essa fic está muito mais fácil para escrever.

Conversa básica com o Harry não acham? É, é realmente estranho, casados durante oito anos? Gina na Ordem? O que a autora tem na cabeça oO?

Bom, nesse cap eles continuam brigando (vocês não sabem o quanto que eu adoro fazer os dois discutirem).

E só para deixar vocês com uma vontade enorme de me matar, eu vou colocar um trechinho do próximo cap:

"_Onde ele está, Pansy?"-perguntou Draco, rispidamente._

_Ela apontou a varinha para Draco e fez com que ele voasse em direção a parede, fazendo o mesmo bater a cabeça fortemente e cair de bruços._

"_E quem disse que eu vou te contar onde aquele bebê horroroso está?"-perguntou Pansy, atravessando o círculo, ela virou Draco e disse.-"Não seja tolo..."_

_Mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois logo Pansy Parkinson estava caída no chão, estuporada._

O que? Pansy – "eu sou cruel agora"-Parkinson está aí? Sim, eu destruo A Toca, mas deixou a cara de buldog aparecer.

Espero reviews (gente, gente...as reviews tão diminuindo e eu to odiando isso!!!)

Bjs

Anaisa


	8. Lutando

**Cap7.: Lutando.**

"Malfoy!"-berrou Gina.-"Proteja a Clarisse."

"Você ta louca, Weasley? Quantos anos você tem? Você acha que conseguiria ganhar deles?"-perguntou o loiro, já com a varinha em punho.-"Você protege a menina."

"Hey!"-disse Clarisse, encarando os 'seus pais'.-"Eu sei me proteger."

"Não, você não sabe."-disse Gina, a segurando pelo braço e entrando em uma das enormes salas.-"Fique aqui."

"Mamãe... você acha que o papai vai morrer?"

Gina a encarou, abaixou e disse:

"Se preocupe com você."-ela, segurava a varinha e disse.-"Eu e o seu pai temos que lutar. Você sabe disso."

Clarisse a segurou pelo braço, a encarou e disse:

"Me deixe ajudar, mamãe."

"Você não deve nos ajudar. Você é só uma criança."

"Papai tem me ensinado alguns feitiços."-disse a garotinha, mostrando uma varinha.

"Você não pode fazer feitiços. Você só tem seis anos."

"Eu fiz sete, mamãe."-disse a garota, brava.

Foi então que Gina teve uma idéia.

Pegou o espelho em que tinha se comunicado com Harry e disse para a garota:

"Você pode me ajudar, sim."

"E como eu poderia fazer?"

"Chame Harry. Peça ajuda."

E sem esperar a resposta da menina,Gina saiu da sala, fazendo, rapidamente, um feitiço de proteção na sala. Ela não se lembrava de ter aprendido aquele feitiço, mas ele manteria, pelo menos, a sua filha a salvo.

---------------------------------------------------

"Vejo que você iria sair, meu querido filho."-disse Lucio Malfoy, o olhando com toda a frieza.-"Vejo também que iria sair com a sua família."

"Ou o que restou dela, não acha, meu querido pai?"-disse Draco, com todo o sarcasmo que conseguiu reunir.

"Você é um estúpido, Draco."

"Tal pai, tal filho."-retrucou o filho, encarando com toda a superioridade Lucio Malfoy.

"Você..."-crispou Lucio, segurando a varinha, ele a então levantou e mentalizou um feitiço.

Draco rapidamente o bloqueou e disse:

"Esse é o seu melhor?"

Foi então, que os outros comensais se aproximaram.Todos usando aquelas máscaras que, um dia, Draco tinha tanto desejado usar.

"Não precisa ser o meu melhor."-disse Lucio, sem demonstrar frustração.-"Mas garanto que você não sai vivo dessa casa."

"Bom."-disse Draco, segurando a varinha, tentando escutar qualquer movimento.-"Está meio claro que estou totalmente em desvantagem. São quantos, meu querido pai? Trinta?"

A mesma voz do berrador, riu histericamente, e disse:

"Você quer o que, Draco? Uma luta limpa?"

Draco procurou pela pessoa, mas não conseguir saber quem falara.

Um comensal deu um passo para frente e tirou o capuz.

"Satisfeito?"-disse a mulher, com frieza.-"Lembra-se de mim, Draquinho?"

Era Pansy Parkinson.

Ele a viu dar mais um passo, então, rapidamente, colocou a sua varinha em direção ao rosto da morena.

"Não se aproxime."-sibilou o loiro.

"Ui!!!"-disse Pansy de modo, bem irônico.-"Você vai fazer o que?"

"O que vocês vieram fazer aqui?"-perguntou Draco, olhando os comensais e percebendo que estava no centro de um círculo.

"_Eu estou totalmente ferrado."_-pensava, enquanto via que não adiantaria fazer mais nada.

Aquele era o seu fim.

"Você demora para perceber, não é Draquinho?"-disse Pansy, mas antes que ela pudesse dar mais um passo, Lucio Malfoy a puxou e disse:

"Fique fora disso."

"Nossa, meu querido pai."-começou Draco, fazendo com que todos os olhos se voltassem a ele.-"Não sabia que você tinha tanto poder."

"Cale a boca."-mandou Lucio.-"Crucio!"

Draco não conseguiu se desviar.

No instante seguinte, ele estava se dobrando e berrando no chão. Quando percebeu que a maldição parou, Draco rapidamente procurou a sua varinha.

"Procurando isso, Malfoy?"-disse Belatriz Lestrange, com a mesma voz irritante, mostrando a varinha para o loiro.-"Duvido que você vai tê-la."-e, depois de dizer isso, ela a jogou para fora do círculo.

Draco não disse nada, apenas se levantou e espanou qualquer sujeira que pudesse estar na sua roupa.

"Então, Draquinho..."-começou Pansy, desobedecendo a ordem de Lucio, ela se aproximou e tocou de leve o rosto do loiro.-"Você esteve desaparecido. Sim, já faz dois longos anos..."

Draco não conseguia compreender metade que a mulher dizia.

"Será que é por causa da ruiva? Será que é porque ela sentiu a falta do querido bebê?"

Draco a fitou.

"_Então, ela não estava mentindo...Existe o bebê."­_-pensava Draco, enquanto era tocado por Pansy.

"Onde ele está, Pansy?"-perguntou Draco, rispidamente.

Ela apontou a varinha para Draco e fez com que ele voasse em direção a parede, fazendo o mesmo bater a cabeça fortemente e cair de bruços.

"E quem disse que eu vou te contar onde aquele bebê horroroso está?"-perguntou Pansy, atravessando o círculo, ela virou Draco e disse.-"Não seja tolo..."

Mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois logo Pansy Parkinson estava caída no chão, estuporada.

Draco então, viu, surpreso, uma Gina Weasley furiosa, segurando a varinha com toda a força parecendo que iria quebrá-la.

Ela se aproximou de Draco, olhou para Pansy com desprezo e estendeu a mão para o loiro segurá-la.

"Levanta logo."-sussurrou a ruiva.

Draco rapidamente estava de pé. E foi então que ele viu.

A varinha de Pansy.

Sabia que não iria funcionar do mesmo jeito, mas tinha que usá-la. Então, rapidamente a pegou e disse:

"Me dê cobertura."

"Você ta brincando, comigo, não é?"-disse Gina Weasley.-"São trinta comensais, Malfoy. Eles não vão ficar tomando chá esperando a vez deles lutarem."

"Você acha que..."

"É impossível."-disse a ruiva.-"Até para um famoso auror como você."

Ele a fitou e disse:

"O que você acha que eu devo fazer?"

"CORRE!"-berrou a ruiva, enquanto começava a lançar feitiços e correr também.

Logo, o loiro estava na sua cola e disse, um tanto rabugento:

"Excelente, plano."

"Obrigada."-disse a ruiva.-"Você queria ficar naquela sala? Você é um masoquista, Malfoy."

E depois de dizer isso, Gina lançou mais um feitiço pelas costas.

O loiro não respondeu.

Ele parou por um segundo e tentou estuporar os comensais que estavam cada vez mais perto.

Gina parou, voltou atrás e o puxou pelo braço.

"Eu disse para você correr."-berrou a ruiva.-"Faça o favor de me obedecer."

"Por que?"-perguntou Draco, enquanto corria.-"Por que você está fazendo isso? Por que está me ajudando."

Gina disse, em tom cansado:

"Não quero que a minha filha fique órfã de pai. Mas, sinceramente, Malfoy, acho que seria melhor se isso acontecesse."

"Deseja tanto a minha morte, Weasley?"-perguntou o loiro, enquanto via Gina entrar na cozinha.

E, com a testa, franzida, viu que ela abriu uma gaveta e segurava um monte... de facas.

"Você acha que isso vai resolver?"

"Tem alguma idéia brilhante?"-perguntou a ruiva, entregando duas facas para Malfoy.-"Faça o favor de acertar na cabeça deles."

Malfoy a encarou como se isso fosse fácil.

Gina então se abaixou pelo balcão, sendo logo imitada por Draco. Ele ia falar algo, mas Gina logo o mandou ficar quieto.

"Um, dois..."-começou a ruiva, escutando o barulho de sapatos se aproximando.-"AGORA MALFOY!"

Ela se levantou e começou a atirar as facas.

Draco, ainda a fitando incrédulo, demorou mais um segundo para levantar e começou, rapidamente, a jogar as facas também.

"Ok,ok."-disse Gina, enquanto via que conseguiram acertar pelo menos uns quatro comensais.-"Preparado para fugir novamente?"

"Para onde que a gente vai?"-perguntou o ruivo, enquanto via os comensais ainda surpresos,tentando arrancar a faca, enquanto agonizavam no chão branco da cozinha.

"Tem alguma idéia?"

"Para fora."-disse o loiro, indo em direção a porta dos fundos.

Gina o puxou pelo braço e disse:

"Não podemos."- e começou a andar em direção à sala em que deixara Clarisse trancada.

"Então, não sei porque você perguntou."-resmungou Draco.

"Eu queria ver se o seu cérebro prestava, Malfoy."-respondeu Gina, fingindo que não tinha percebido que um dos comensais tinham se levantado.

E quando esse mesmo comensal se aproximou de Draco, Gina estendeu a sua varinha e berrou:

"ESTUPEFAÇA!"

Draco a encarou e disse:

"Eu teria feito isso, Weasley."

"Eu finjo que acredito."

Ao entrar na sala, Gina viu...

Ele.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e Draco Malfoy parado ao seu lado, resmungou:

"Eu poderia lutar contra todos os comensais sem a ajuda do Cicatriz."

Gina apenas o olhou com o máximo de desdém que podia ter.

Mas Draco Malfoy viu as lágrimas dos olhos da ruiva e sibilou:

"Eu não acredito nisso..."-e, deixando Gina sem entender nada, foi rapidamente lutar contra um dos comensais.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Gina!!!"-berrou Harry, enquanto via a ruiva.-"Não dá para você ficar parada! Eu pensei que eram poucos comensais."

"Se você quer pensar que 30 é um número pequeno."-retrucou a ruiva, lutando contra um comensal.

"Não vou comentar sobre o seu sarcasmo, ruiva."-disse Harry, desviando de mais um feitiço.-"Eu não vi o Malfoy. Você sabe onde ele está?"

"Eu não sou a babá de Draco Malfoy."-disse Gina.

"Não quis te ofender, Gina."-respondeu Harry, ele a fitou por um tempo e disse.-"Você sabe muito bem que o seu marido é um tanto estourado."

Gina parou e disse:

"Se ele fizer qualquer besteira, eu o mato."

Sem nem pensar nos problemas que poderia ter, Gina começou a procurá-lo. No meio de feitiços, a ruiva corria. Ela não mais escutava os gritos de Harry, que implorava para ela não se intrometer, e muito menos quando viu seu irmão, Rony lutando contra Belatriz.

"Sectusempra!"

Mas ao escutar esse feitiço, Gina parou. Olhou para Rony e ao vê-lo caído no chão, a ruiva não se conteve.

"Nãããão!!!"- o seu berro ecoava pela mansão agora totalmente destruída.-"Sua vaca!!!"-disse dirigindo o olhar para Belatriz.

"Mais um Weasley que eu consigo destruir."-sibilou Belatriz.-"A próxima... é você."

"Não será, Lestrange."-disse Gina, enquanto via Rony totalmente desesperado. O sangue escorria pelo chão de mármore.-"Eu te destruirei. Você e o seu Lord Babaca vão pagar por tudo o que fizerem comigo. E com a minha família."

"Não ouse chamá-lo desse jeito."-vociferou Belatriz.

"Lord Babaca."-disse Gina bem lentamente, sem esperar a resposta da mulher, a ruiva levantou a sua varinha e disse.-"Crucio!"

Ver Belatriz Lestrange sofrendo, contorcendo de dor, faziam com que Gina se sentisse... completa.

Só que a sua surpresa aumentou quando sentiu uma dor exorbitante percorrer as suas costas.

Fechou os olhos para em seguida, o seu corpo inteiro desmoronar.

**CONTINUA...**

N/A: Oiee!!

Bom, antes que vocês tentem me matar por causa desse final lindo, vamos comentar algumas coisinhas...

Primeiro, eu nunca, nunca, nunca tinha escrito um capitulo como este. Afinal, esse cap mais teve batalha do que outra coisa.

Por isso, confesso que esse cap não ficou bom, não mesmo.

Afinal, escrever cenas desse tipo... é muito para o meu pobre cérebro.

Postando aqui... no Natal oO (se eu quiser considerar dez horas da noite... ainda Natal XD).

Feliz Natal para todos.

Um próspero... ops!!! Se vocês mandarem review eu posto no dia 31.

Afinal, o próximo capitulo já está pronto.

E... para deixá-los com mais vontade de me esganar, lá vai um trecho:

"_Eu estava esperando por você, Gina."-disse Draco, a enlaçando pela cintura._

"_Eu também estava. Eu também..."-sussurrou a garota, encarando Draco e deixando com que ele a beijasse._

_O beijo começou tímido, para logo, logo, estar cada vez mais intenso._

_Gina se desvencilhou e ficou um bom tempo em silêncio._

Eu coloquei uma cena de beijo?

Bom... sem mais...

REVIEWS!!!

Bjs.

Anaisa

Ps.: Leiam,por favor, a minha nova fic: A espiã. Ela tá no meu perfil,okk?


	9. Delírios

**Cap8.:Delírios.**

_Ela estava deitada, ela via todos. Ela não conseguia se comunicar._

_O medo aumentava a cada segundo. Ela sentia frio, era como se uma janela estivesse aberta e era uma tarefa muito árdua fechar. Entretanto, ela precisava fechar, mas o seu corpo não a obedecia._

_Escutava a voz preocupada de Harry. E podia ver que Draco Malfoy nesse exato momento a sacudia._

_Então, sem saber o que acontecia em seguida, Gina apagou._

_Por um tempo que nem mesmo ela poderia descrever._

---------------------------------------------------------

"Belatriz."-sibilou Lucio ao seu lado.-"A batalha acabou. Eu a acertei."

"Temos que matá-la."-disse a mulher com ferocidade.

"Não, não temos."-retrucou o homem.-"Se continuarmos aqui, eles vão nos pegar."

"Não acho."-disse Belatriz, com a varinha em punho, ela começou.-"Avada..."

"ESTUPEFAÇA!"-berrou Draco, atingindo Belatriz no peito.Ele apontou a varinha para o seu pai, mas o mesmo disse:

"Não serei tolo, como Belatriz."-e simplesmente aparatou.

Draco se virou e viu que Gina Weasley estava deitada no chão inconsciente. Viu que Harry Potter estava do seu lado, ele tentava chamá-la, mas parecia que era tudo em vão.

Draco, num ato de desespero, segurou Gina pelos ombros e começou a sacudi-la. Mas foi então que ele viu.

A blusa da ruiva estava ensopada... de sangue.

"Potter."-sibilou Draco, de má vontade.-"Temos que levá-la para o St. Mungus."

Harry deu um sorriso fraco e disse:

"Os comensais destruíram o lugar, Malfoy. Não há uma alma viva. Não mais."

"Então... o que faremos?"-perguntou Draco.-"Ela...ela está sangrando."

"Levem-na para a Sede."-ordenou Harry, para três pessoas que apenas observavam.-"E você Malfoy, vai comigo."

"Tenho que achar Clarisse."-disse Draco, ainda ajoelhado, olhando para Gina, que aos poucos era levantada.

"Ela já está na Sede, Malfoy."-tranqüilizou Harry.-"Venha."-ele o puxou e foram em direção ao jardim da casa.

-----------------------------------------------------

"_Eu sempre te amei. Sempre."-dizia Harry, a abraçando.-"Mas agora, você vai se casar."_

"_Eu... eu o amo Harry."-disse Gina._

"_Eu sei disso."-disse o moreno.-"Na verdade, eu vejo. Eu vejo os seus olhos. Eu vejo o seu desespero quando vocês brigam e ele sai de casa."_

_Gina nada respondeu.Ele lentamente a soltou. Segurou as suas mãos e disse, com toda a suavidade que conseguiu arranjar:_

"_Boa sorte. E eu prometo que nunca, nunca deixarei de amá-la."_

_--------------------------------------------_

"O que você quer, Potter?"

"Eu preciso que você me conte tudo. Tudo o que aconteceu."

"Bom, a única coisa que lhe revelo é que essa casa não é tão segura como eu pensava."

"Seu pai sabe alguns feitiços que nós aproveitamos."-disse Harry.-"Afinal, essa casa é dele. Entretanto, Malfoy, nós fizemos um bom trabalho. Eles demoraram quase dois anos para achá-lo. E eu acho que eles demorariam mais, se você não fosse tão imprudente."

"A culpa é minha, Potter?"-perguntou Draco, ofendido.

"Não se faça de cínico."-disse Harry, com a voz mais profunda que ele tinha.-"Você sabe muito bem o quanto você errou."

"O que eu fiz por acaso?"-retrucou Draco, irritando-se cada vez mais.

"Você se denunciou."-disse Harry, deixando que a irritação tomasse conta.-"Você brigou com Lucio Malfoy numa taberna."

"E você acha que uma simples briga..."

"Simples briga?"-interrompeu Harry, urrando.-"Se você estivesse se protegido, isso nunca, nunca teria acontecido. Se você ignorasse Lucio Malfoy naquele bar, a Gina não estaria machucada."

"Você fala como se estivesse lá."-falou Draco, tentando desviar a conversa.

Harry o encarou com todo o desprezo e disse:

"E eu estava, Malfoy."

-----------------------------------------------------

"_Eu estava esperando por você, Gina."-disse Draco, a enlaçando pela cintura._

"_Eu também estava. Eu também..."-sussurrou a garota, encarando Draco e deixando com que ele a beijasse._

_O beijo começou tímido, para logo, logo, estar cada vez mais intenso._

_Gina se desvencilhou e ficou um bom tempo em silêncio._

"_Dou um galeão para os seus pensamentos."-disse o loiro._

"_Eu... tenho que te contar uma coisa."_

"_Então fala."-ele disse, fazendo com que ela levantasse a cabeça._

_Gina o encarou e disse, num outro sussurro:_

"_Eu estou grávida."_

_Draco a abraçou. Muito forte. Parecendo que nada, nada iria separá-los._

_-------------------------------------------------_

"Eu vi você partindo para cima de Lucio Malfoy."-berrou Harry, segurando Draco pelo colarinho.

Draco tentando se desvencilhar de Harry, sibilou:

"E o que o garotinho perfeito estava fazendo?"

"Você sabe muito bem."-gritou Harry, prensando Draco na parede e sibilando-"Enquanto você o atacava, eu lutava contra os outros comensais."

"Você fala..."-tentou dizer Draco, mas logo Harry o estava socando.

O loiro não entendia de onde que vinha toda essa fúria do moreno, mas começou a compreender quando Harry murmurou:

"Você tem tudo Malfoy. E está deixando escapar tudo também."

Ele entendia. Harry queria a sua vida.

Queria ter Gina Weasley como esposa.

Queria ter filhos...

Ter uma vida considerada tranqüila.

Ele... apenas queria ter paz.

Mas, sendo o Menino que Sobrevivera, ele talvez não teria. Ou, pelo menos, até destruir Voldemort.

"Hey, Potter."-disse Draco, com a voz embargada, enquanto tentava estancar o sangue que escorria pelo nariz.-"Vamos vê-la."

Harry que dera dois passos se virou e disse:

"Por acaso... você está com pena de mim, Malfoy?"

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:

"Eu teria pena de uma pessoa que quebrou o meu nariz?"

"Você sabe curá-lo."-retrucou Harry, um tanto mais calmo.-"Mas juro que... se você está fazendo isso porque está com pena... eu quebro o seu nariz de novo."

"Apenas tente."-provocou Draco, para logo em seguida, entrar na Mansão.

-------------------------------------

_Ela sentia medo._

_Ela estava confusa._

_E ela estava segurando um bebê no colo. Enquanto dizia palavras dóceis, a porta se abriu com estrépito._

"_Não nos esperava, querida nora?"-perguntou Lucio Malfoy, tirando a capa e a mascara, sendo seguido por Narcisa que apenas riu de modo cínico._

_Gina já estava com a varinha em punho e disse,tentando esconder todo o medo que ela sentia:_

"_Não os esperava. O que vieram fazer aqui?"_

"_Acho que não viemos te visitar, queridinha."-disse Narcisa.-"Afinal, você é bem indelicada. Nunca nos mostrou nosso neto."_

"_E não irei mostrar."-retrucou Gina, agarrando com mais força o filho._

"_Então, Virginia."-começou Lucio Malfoy, fazendo com que ela arrepiasse.-"Teremos que arrancá-lo."_

"_Vocês o terão..."-berrou a ruiva.-"Se me matarem."_

"_Com todo o prazer."-começou Narcisa, mas Lucio colocou-se na sua frente e disse:_

"_Não! Ninguém a mata. Ainda não é a hora. Não vai ser desta vez que ela vai morrer."_

"_Isso se chama piedade, Lucio Malfoy?"-provocou Gina.-"Por que se for, saiba que eu não quero."_

"_Isso não é piedade, Virginia."-disse Lucio, com a voz mais fria que o normal.-"Você ainda me será muito útil."_

_E depois de dizer isso, Lucio Malfoy exclamou:_

"_Estupefaça!"_

_E tudo ficou preto._

_----------------------------------------_

Gina movimentou os dedos.

Draco que estava ao seu lado, logo passou a observá-la. Um sorriso de alívio, que ele não entendia, apareceu no seu rosto.

Mas logo a surpresa apareceu, quando a ruiva começou a berrar:

"Não!!! Não!!! O devolvam."-e o choro, veio logo depois.

_"O que eu faço?"_-Draco se perguntava, enquanto se afastava da ruiva-_"Eu chamo alguém? Eu..."_

Então, Draco a abraçou. E pode ver que Gina, com todo o seu desespero, o agarrou competamente.

_"Parece... parece que ela nunca vai me soltar."-_ele, pensava, enquanto tentava de algum jeito consolá-la, mesmo não sabendo o real motivo de todo esse desespero.

"Devolvam!!! Devolvam!!! Vocês não podem! Não podem..."-ela dizia, nervosa.

Draco acariciou o cabelo da ruiva. Sentia o seu perfume, sentia o corpo quente dela encostando no dele. Sentia o cabelo macio, sentia as lágrimas, também, que molhavam cada vez mais a sua camisa.

Os berros cessaram. O choro continuou.

E ele apenas continuou abraçado a ela.

Querendo ficar assim, por toda a eternidade.

**CONTINUA...**

N/a: Se vocês querem me matar... essa é a hora XD.

Prometi postar no dia 31 e cá está o cap!!!

Sim, a Gina não morreu XD (meio impossível, ela morrer agora não acham?).

Bom, vocês queriam entender o que realmente aconteceu com o Andrew... e eu revelei uma boa parte da história.

E teve beijo!!! Sim, eu já tinha postado para vocês uma parte. Além de ter o final, que eu não sei se vocês vão considerar como action --'.

Agora, vou responder as reviews:

**Biazinha Malfoy:**A Gina não émá XD.. Ela só tem ataques nada espontâneos de fúria (e isso é explicação oO?). Ah, o Harry é lesado... e a Clarisse é uma fofa (sabe criança que dá vontade de abraça muito forte? É ela XD). Bom, espero que goste do cap, okk?

**Thaty:** O próximo chegou!!! E eu não demorei nada oO. Espero a sua review.

**Ly W.:**Eu sei, eu costumo ter ataques de crueldade, mas essa cena ficou tão lindinha que eu não resisti XD. Bom, você vai me falar se esse cap compensou ou não XD. Espero que você continue a gostar dessa fic.

Bhiela: Bom, esse cap ficou pequeno mesmo, por isso, me desculpe --'. Só que eu não consigo escrever muita coisa e não me pergunte o porquê XD.Muito obrigada pela sua review e espero que você continue acompanhando essa fic aqui, okk?

Gisele Weasley: Hahaha, como assim tem cena de beijo, né Gi? Eu bebi o quê? Bom, posso revelar que o próximo cap, vai revelar qual é a do Harry. Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse cap ).E eu amoo a minha sóciaa!!!!

miaka:Ah, que bom que você achou o cap bom. Porque eu tinha achado péssimo XD. Muito obrigada pela sua review.

Bom, acabou as reviews...

Só que dessa vez eu vou demorar um pouquinho mais para atualizar, mas se vocês mandarem review... eu tento não demorar tanto, okk?

Bjs

Anaa


	10. Não desista

**Cap9.:Não desista.**

"Está tudo bem, Weasley."-disse Draco, quando a soltou.-"Você não está totalmente curada, mas..."

"Malfoy."-começou a ruiva.

"O que foi?"-ele disse, segurando o queixo da garota, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

"_Do mesmo jeito... que o meu sonho."_

"Eu... me recordei. De algumas coisas."

"Que coisas?"

"_Eu teria coragem de admitir que ele me beijou? E que eu gostei do beijo?"-_pensava Gina, confusa. Ela desviou o olhar e disse:

"Nada."

"Você não me engana, Weasley."

"Você não me conhece, Malfoy."-retrucou a ruiva.-"Onde está Clarisse? E Rony?"-ela falou, tentando desviar do assunto.

"Conseguiram salvar o seu irmão. Clarisse está lá fora com Potter."

Gina sentou-se na cama e disse.

"Chame Harry. Eu preciso falar com ele."

Draco não quis se mover, mas acabou consentindo.

----------------------------------------

"Ela quer vê-lo."-disse Draco, assim que saiu do quarto.

"Vocês... demoraram."-disse Harry, ele sorriu levemente.-"Como ela está?"

"Bem."-respondeu Draco, friamente, quando viu Harry se levantar.

Clarisse puxou a camisa do pai e disse:

"Quando eu verei a mamãe?"

"Logo, querida."-disse Draco.-"Assim que o Potter sair do quarto, você poderá vê-la."

"Você está estranho, papai."

Draco a olhou e retrucou:

"Não estou."

"Você está mais frio que o normal."-disse a menina.

Draco fitou a sua filha, um tanto surpreso e disse:

"É impressão sua."

Mas era a verdade.

Muitas coisas aconteceram. Coisas que Draco adoraria esquecer.

Só que ele não conseguia.

Ele não conseguia se imaginar naquele futuro.

Ele não conseguia imaginar que virara uma pessoa tão impulsiva.

E ele também não conseguia pensar que consolaria Gina Weasley.

Na verdade, ele não poderia imaginar que ele sentiria tanto desespero ao vê-la chorar. Daquele jeito.

Fechou os olhos.

Precisava guardar todas aquelas lembranças num lugar fechado.

Para quem sabe, um dia, rir delas.

---------------------------------

Quando viu Harry, Gina logo sorriu.

"Está doendo?"-perguntou o moreno.-"O feitiço te acertou de jeito."

"Eu... me desconcentrei. Eu não vi mais ninguém. A não ser eu e Belatriz."

"Eu te entendo."-disse Harry.-"O emocional acaba vencendo o racional. Na maioria das vezes."

O silêncio predominou.

Gina fechou os olhos, os abriu e viu que Harry já estava saindo do quarto, foi então, que juntando as forças, ela perguntou:

"Harry... você lembra?"

"Lembro?"-ele perguntou, não entendendo metade.

"Você se lembra quando... confessou que me amava?"

Harry ficou vermelho na hora e disse:

"Faz muito tempo."-voltando para olhar Gina, nos olhos.

"Você... se arrepende?"-perguntou Gina.-"De ter me dito aquilo?"

"Aquilo?"

"Que você nunca ia deixar de me amar."-ela respondeu, dando um sorriso forçado.

Harry sorriu constrangido e disse:

"O que você bebeu, senhora Malfoy?"

"Apenas me responda."-disse Gina.-"E não fale que eu sou a Senhora Malfoy, por Merlim."

"Eu vou te responder."-disse Harry, se aproximando da cama.-"De uma maneira diferente."

O rosto de Harry estava próximo do dela. Os narizes estavam quase se tocando.

Gina via os olhos verdes, a encarando. Talvez, pedindo que ela o parasse.

Só que a ruiva não conseguia e, talvez, não queria parar esse gesto.

Colocando a sua mão no peito do moreno, Gina fechou os olhos.

E sentiu a boca de Harry encobrindo a sua.

"_Será que eu quero isso?"­-_pensava a ruiva, enquanto abria ligeiramente os seus lábios.-_"Eu quero esse beijo?"_

Mas deixando a razão de lado, ela se entregou.

Sentia as mãos de Harry percorrendo o seu corpo. Sentia a língua dele em contato com a sua...

Sentia...

Só que Harry tinha parado de beijá-la. E começou a dizer encabulado:

"Eu não deveria fazer isso. Eu não deveria..."

"Eu te amo."-ela disse, fazendo com que o homem ficasse surpreso.

"Você não me ama."-rebateu o moreno, se afastando mais um pouco.

"Como você pode saber?"-questionou a ruiva.

"Por que se você me amasse... você teria me esperado. Você não teria casado com ele."

"Esperado?"-Gina perguntou, com o rosto vermelho.-"Você quer dizer que eu deveria ter esperado, quando você me abandonou?"

"Eu quis te proteger."

"Isso não é proteção."-rebateu a ruiva.-"Você acha que me abandonando, falando que eu correria perigo ao seu lado... faria com que eu me sentisse protegida, Harry?"

"Eu percebi logo depois que isso não aconteceria."-disse o garoto.-"Eu percebi quando você fugiu. E eu vi que não conseguiria te encontrar."

Gina engasgou. E perguntou:

"O que aconteceu? Quanto tempo eu fiquei fora?"

"Você sabe que aqueles dois meses que você ficou completamente desaparecida..."-começou Harry.-"Seu pai adoeceu, Gina. Sua mãe só conseguia chorar... e eu? Bom, eu enlouqueci. Eu fui atrás das horcrux, mas eu não conseguia... esquecer você. Eu, Rony e Mione... te procuramos, mas só depois de um bom tempo nós conseguimos te encontrar."

"E..."-tentou dizer a garota, mas Harry continuando dizendo:

"Quando a vi com Draco Malfoy no vilarejo foi que eu entendi tudo."-ele, com as mãos na cabeça, continuou.-"Eu vi que eu tinha te perdido. Eu vi que você não era a mesma Gina. Eu não entendia o porque... mas eu sentia que você tinha voltado mais madura."

Gina o fitou e disse:

"Eu nunca deixarei de amá-la."

"Sim, eu te disse isso."-Harry falou,com um sussurro.-"E eu acredito que eu vou te amar para sempre... só espero que seja de um jeito diferente."

A ruiva ficou paralisada, tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

Harry com a mão na maçaneta disse:

"Você não deixou de me amar... só apenas me ama de um jeito diferente."

E assim, saiu do quarto, pois não esperava ouvir nenhuma resposta.

---------------------------------------

"Como ela está Potter?"-perguntou Draco.

"Vá vê-la."-respondeu Harry, friamente.-"Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas."

Draco franziu levemente o cenho. Alguma coisa ocorrera naquele quarto.E ele sentia que não ficaria nada feliz ao saber o que era.

"O que aconteceu, Potter?"-perguntou Draco,sério.

"Não aconteceu nada."-disse o moreno tentando se esquivar.

Draco colocou a mão no ombro do moreno e sibilou:

"Me conte o que aconteceu."

"Não é da sua conta, Malfoy."

"Se envolve a Weasley..."-o loiro começou a retrucar, mas Harry o interrompeu:

"Por que você não a chama mais de Gina?"

Draco parou e disse:

"Isso não é da sua conta."

"Também não é da sua conta o que aconteceu naquele quarto."-disse Harry, andando pelo corredor.

-------------------------------------------------

"Como você está, mamãe?"

"Ah, minha querida."-disse Gina, tentando esconder as lágrimas.-"A mamãe está bem."

Draco apenas a fitou.

"Vejo que você está bem, Malfoy."-disse Gina, tentando sorrir de modo forçado.

As palavras de Harry não saiam da sua cabeça.

Ela tinha mesmo preferido Draco Malfoy à Harry Potter?

E ela amava Draco Malfoy muito mais que Harry Potter?

"_Não pense nisso, Gina."-_ela dizia para si mesma.-_"Você não pode..."_

"Clarisse, querida."-disse a ruiva.-"Vá brincar um pouco."

"Mamãe."-disse a menina.-"Essa casa me dá... arrepios."

"Você está segura aqui."-retrucou Gina.-"A mamãe tem que ter uma conversa com o seu pai."

Draco apenas a fitou, nada disse.

"Por que eu nunca posso escutar a conversa de vocês?"

"Você é muito pequena."-disse Draco.-"Obedeça a Weasley, quer dizer, a sua mãe."-corrigiu-se o loiro, depois de ver o olhar bravo de Gina.

A menina rapidamente obedeceu, saindo do quarto.

"Parece que ela me obedece muito mais rápido."-comentou o loiro, dando um sorrisinho sarcástico.

"Ela tem medo de você."-disse a ruiva, suavemente.

"Você acha que a minha filha tem medo de mim?"-disse Draco.

"Agora você diz que ela é a sua filha?"-perguntou Gina, de modo ácido.

"Encare a verdade, Weasley. Ela é a minha cara. A cor dos cabelos dela..."

"Mas isso não quer dizer que ela é a **sua **filha."

Draco respirou fundo e disse:

"Fale logo o que você quer."

"Eu quero saber da maldição."-disse Gina, tentando olhar os olhos de Draco Malfoy.

"Que maldição?"

"Você sabe muito bem que maldição."-disse Gina, irritada.-"Aquela que o seu querido pai proferiu naquela cabana nojenta."

"Não me lembro."-retrucou o loiro.-"Acho que eu não estava acordado."

"Você estava acordado!!!"-gritou a ruiva.

"Bom, mesmo que eu estivesse. Eu não te contaria."

"Ah, você vai me contar."-disse a ruiva, tentando se levantar da cama.

"Você não pode se levantar."-falou Draco, nervoso.

"E por que eu não poderia?"-perguntou Gina, em tom de desafio, já se levantando.

Ela ficou em pé por alguns segundos, mas quando sentiu a sua vista embaçar...

"Você, sua idiota, foi atingida nas costas."-disse Draco, a segurando pela cintura.-"E o feitiço atravessou a sua coluna, assim..."-ia dizendo Draco, mas Gina rapidamente o interrompeu:

"Grande porcaria."-ela disse, enquanto sentia as dores nas costas aumentando rapidamente.-"Eu estou bem."

Draco a deitou na cama e disse:

"Repouso absoluto. Foi o que eles disseram."

"Onde... que eu estou?"-Gina perguntou, com a voz embargada.

"Na sede da Ordem. Na antiga Mansão dos Potter."-respondeu Draco, um tanto contrariado.-"Nós teremos que ficar aqui até você melhorar."

"E... quanto tempo isso vai demorar?"-Gina perguntou, enquanto tentava ignorar a dor que sentia.

"Acho que mais ou menos dois meses."

"DOIS MESES?"

"É, Weasley. Dois meses."-disse Draco.-"Você se machucou seriamente."

"Eu tenho..."-sussurrou a ruiva.-"Tenho que descobrir o que significa a maldição."

Draco a olhou e com um suspiro, disse:

"Já venho.Eu quero que vejam como você está. Você não está muito normal."

E deixando Gina Weasley para trás, Malfoy simplesmente saiu do quarto.

Para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo com ele.

-----------------------------------

"Sente-se, Malfoy."-disse Harry, mostrando a cadeira vazia.-"Quer alguma coisa?"

"Não, Potter."-respondeu Draco, se sentando, fingindo não ver uma mesinha ao lado cheia de bebidas... desaconselháveis para menores.

"Bom, eu conheço uma casa de campo... acho que lá vocês se sentiram mais seguros."-disse o moreno, completando em pensamentos-"E eu não vou mais me encontrar com Gina."

Remo Lupin entrou no escritório e sem a menor cerimônia, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado e retrucou:

"Você tem certeza, Harry? Seria mais confortável, só que não é seguro."

Harry lançou um olhar duro para Lupin e disse:

"Você que decide, Malfoy."

"Eu..."-começou o loiro, tentando se decidir.-"Vamos para a casa de campo. Conheço alguns feitiços de segurança."

E assim, Draco saiu.

Lupin se virou para Harry e disse:

"Desde quando você dá sugestões desse tipo?"

"Desde quando você se intromete nesse assunto?"-perguntou Harry, amargo.

"Você vai matá-los, Harry."-alertou Lupin.-"Gina está de cama... ela não conseguirá."

"Você acha que Draco Malfoy deixaria?"-Harry perguntou.-"Ele pode estar perdendo tudo o que ele tem, mas eu não acho que a estupidez de Malfoy seria capaz de..."

Harry parou.

"Draco Malfoy não será capaz de protegê-las."-rebateu Lupin.-"Você sabe muito bem. Você sabe que se nós não estivéssemos na Mansão Malfoy, aquela família seria dizimada."

Harry disse, numa voz baixa:

"Saia."

"Harry."-disse Lupin, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.-"O que..."

"EU PEDI PARA VOCÊ SAIR."-ele berrou, tentando ignorar o ódio que aumentava a cada segundo.Ele não entendia o porque sentia tanto ódio...

Quando Lupin, ainda surpreso, saiu, Harry suspirou.

A culpa agora estava o atormentando. Viu-se no espelho.

Não era apenas culpa. Era medo, raiva, ciúmes... e amor.

"_Eu não poderia..."-_ele pensava, amargurado.-_"Eu não posso..."_

Tentava arrumar os seus pensamentos. Tentava dizer para si mesmo que tudo acabaria bem.

"_Mas não vai acabar bem."-_era o que Harry pensava, em desespero.E sem nem pensar, fez com que a mesinha cheia de bebidas... voasse e despencasse na parede oposta.

**CONTINUA...**

N/a: Ooiiee!!!!

Sim, teve action H/G..

NÃO ME BATAM!!!!!

Eu senti que precisava dessa action e eu acho que ficou bonitinha, até.

Tudo bem que eles começaram a brigar depois, mas abafa XD.

Já deu para compreender algumas coisinhas não é? Espero que sim.

Agradeço essas quatro pessoas que me mandaram reviews: **miaka** (sim, os dois brigando... foi uma das cenas mais legais de escrever),**Lolita Malfoy **(cá está a continuação),**LyW. **(ah, que bom que compensou!!!) e **Bhiela **(espero que tenha gostado desse cap!!!).

Espero as reviews.

Bjs

Anaisa

Ps.: O cap ficou maior!!!!!!

Pps.: Leiam A espiã, minha nova fic, okk?


	11. Viver

**Cap10.:Viver.**

"Então, é este o lugar, Potter."-disse Draco, observando o lugar totalmente empoeirado.-"Você tem certeza que é seguro?"

"Essa é a antiga casa de Lupin."-explicou Harry.-"Voldemort sabe dessa casa, mas..."

"Mas ele não acha que alguém entraria nessa casa novamente. Eu sei da lenda."-Draco respondeu.-"Se alguém entrasse nessa casa, essa pessoa não sairia viva."

"Você acredita?"-perguntou Harry.

"O que você acha?"-rebateu Draco,levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Sabia que você falaria isso."-disse o moreno, dando um sorriso forçado.-"Bom, eu vou pedir que Luna te ajude. Nem que seja por uma semana."

"A Lovegood acredita nessa maldição?"-perguntou Draco.-"Por que eu não quero a ajuda de alguém que sente medo ao entrar nessa casa. Afinal, ela pode ser muito confortável."-falou o loiro, só que nesse exato momento uma parte do telhado da casa, desmoronou, bem na frente dos dois homens.

Harry apenas levantou a sobrancelha.

"Tem certeza que quer ficar nessa casa?"-o moreno se viu perguntando-"Por que na verdade..."

"Não era essa casa."-terminou o loiro.-"Porra, Potter!"

E revirando os olhos, saiu da antiga casa dos Lupin. Nunca revelaria que um arrepio e uma sensação de alívio percorreram o seu corpo.

------------------------------------------------------

"É essa casa."-disse Harry.-"Juro que estou falando a verdade."

Draco apenas laçou um olhar frio para Harry.

"Você pode ver que essa... não é sombria."-começou o moreno.

Draco apenas andou pela casa. O piso não rangia, as portas não estavam em um estado deplorável, entretanto, não era igual a Mansão onde estavam.

"Não é igual a SUA Mansão, Malfoy."-começou Harry.

"Eu sei."-disse o loiro.-"Nós nos mudaremos em breve".

E sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Draco saiu da casa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele não a via há mais de dois dias.Deitada naquela cama, Gina só podia se sentir incapaz.

"Mamãe?"-perguntou Clarisse-"Você está bem?"

Gina abriu os olhos e tentou dar um sorriso.

"Você parece.. triste."

Triste.

Era isso que ela sentia?

Era tristeza? Ou podia ser... culpa?

"_Mas culpa do que?"-_ela pensava.-_"Culpa de ter me declarado para a pessoa que eu amo?"_

"A mamãe está bem."-ela falou, por fim.

"Nós temos que te arrumar."-disse Clarisse se levantando.

"Arrumar?"-a ruiva perguntou, franzindo o cenho.-"E para onde nós iremos?"

"Para uma casa de campo que o tio Harry nos emprestou."

"O Malfoy, quer dizer, o seu pai aceitou morar nessa casa?"

"Ah, papai adorou."-falou Clarisse.-"Até me levou para conhecê-la."

"Chame o seu pai."-disse Gina, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.-"Ele está aqui, não está?"

"Eu vou chamá-lo."-disse a menina, saindo rapidamente do quarto.

---------------------------------------------------

"O que você acha que está fazendo, Harry?"-perguntou Rony.

"Fazendo?"

"Renunciando os seus sentimentos."-disse o ruivo, tentando encarar o amigo.

"E não estou renunciando sentimento algum."-retrucou o moreno, na defensiva.

"Mandar Gina para uma casa de campo onde ela não vai ter nenhuma proteção é o quê?"

"Garantir o conforto da sua irmã."-disse Harry.-"Você acha que ela se sentiria bem nessa casa?"

"Você acha que ela está segura _naquela_ casa?"-perguntou Rony, com uma sobrancelha levantada.-"Se eu pudesse impedir..."

"Você e o Lupin estão fazendo um complô contra mim? Por que só pode ser isto."

"Nós estamos tentando abrir os seus olhos, Harry."-disse Rony, sério.

"Eu não quero que ninguém os abra."-disse o moreno, com desdém.

"Harry, não faça isso. Pela Gina."

O homem lançou um olhar duro para Rony e retrucou:

"Você não está entendendo. Eu estou fazendo isso por mim e... por ela."

"Ela não vai querer sair daqui."

"Veremos."-disse o moreno,todo decidido.

"Harry..."- o ruivo começou.-"Hermione não ia gostar disso."

"Hermione está morta."-retrucou o homem, estreitando os olhos.

"Mas ela não ia gostar de saber..."

"Faça o que quiser da sua vida, Rony."-encerrou Harry.-"Se você ainda quer chorar a morte de Hermione, o problema é seu. Entretanto, eu já estou decidido. Gina vai para a casa de campo junto com o Malfoy e com a filha deles."

"Você vai entender."-falou o ruivo, já balançando a cabeça.-"Quando a perder."

Harry encarou Rony por dois longos minutos e disse:

"Eu já a perdi."

--------------------------------------------

"O que você quer, Weasley?"-perguntou Draco, já fechando a porta.

"Saber por que a gente vai sair da Sede."

"Conforto."-disse o loiro, tentando não encarar a ruiva a sua frente.

"Conforto?"-sibilou Gina, os lábios se crispando.-"Você está dizendo que vai sair... por isso?"

"Nós vamos."-disse Malfoy, como se encerrasse o assunto.

"E se eu não quiser?"

"Ótimo."-disse Draco, já cansando.-"Você fica. Sozinha."

"Como que é?"-ela perguntou.-"Malfoy, se você acha que eu vou ficar aqui. Sem a minha filha, você está muito enganado."

"Você que está enganada, Weasley."-disse o loiro, finalmente, a encarando.-"Eu não vou deixar a MINHA filha com você."

"Ela não é a SUA filha!"-berrou Gina.

"Ela é de quem?"-perguntou Draco, os olhos cinzas vermelhos... de raiva.-"Do Potter?"

"Não fale do que não sabe, Malfoy."-disse, a ruiva tentando se acalmar.-"Tudo seria mais fácil se você me contasse..."

Draco se aproximou de Gina e, no ouvido da garota, sussurrou:

"Da minha boca... você não saberá de nada."

"Você é um imprestável."-disse Gina, tentando ignorar que Draco Malfoy estava tão perto dela.

"Isso não faz de mim, um imprestável, Weasley."-ele disse, mas não se afastou da ruiva.-"Eu só não vou te ajudar, afinal, você não merece."

"Como?"-ela perguntou, o encarando de maneira que Draco achava insuportavelmente ruim.-"Então, você escolhe? Você acha que existem pessoas que não merecem a sua gloriosa ajuda?"

"Ironia,Weasley?"-ele falou, naquele tom zombeteiro.

"Tire as suas conclusões."-disse a ruiva.-"Eu já estou melhorando, Malfoy. Então, quando eu estiver totalmente curada, eu pego a minha filha e sumo da sua vida. Pode ser?"

"Não."-disse Draco.-"Quando você se curar, você saí.Sem a menina."

"Você é pior que o seu pai."-falou Gina, irritada.

Entretanto, Draco Malfoy não respondeu. Apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Você já está pronta, mamãe?"-perguntou Clarisse, feliz ao saber que ia sair da Sede da Ordem.

"Sim, minha querida."-disse Gina, se levantando da cama, com uma certa dificuldade. A dor de cabeça que ela não sentia desde que brigara com Draco Malfoy,voltara, mil vezes pior.

"Você não acha melhor... o papai te ajudar?"-perguntou a menina, vendo a mãe ignorar a dor.-"Eu posso chamá-lo."

"Sem o seu pai."-resmungou a ruiva.-"Não preciso dele."

"Mamãe!"-falou Clarisse, a encarando assustada.-"Você... você está sangrando."

"Não é nada, minha querida."-falou Gina, tentando tranqüilizar a menina.-"Não está acontecendo nada."

"Tsc, tsc."-disse Malfoy, na porta do quarto.-"Quando você vai largar de ser teimosa?"

E quando ele se aproximou um pouco de Gina, a mesma disse, irritada:

"Não preciso de você."

Só que o loiro fingiu não escutar, ele apenas se aproximou da ruiva e a pegou no colo.

"Você por acaso não entendeu o que eu disse?"-a ruiva indagou.-"Se você acha que eu vou ficar dependendo da sua ajuda."

"Não."-ele disse,enquanto ainda a segurava.

"Não?"

"Você não deve falar."-disse Malfoy, entre dentes.-"Não abra a boca, ok? Nós vamos sair daqui nem que você vá a força."

"Papai."-disse Clarisse, com um leve temor da voz.-"A mamãe. Ela está..."

"Malfoy."-sibilou Gina.-"Eu não estou me sentindo bem."

Um tanto desesperado, Draco a deixou na cama e correu para chamar ajuda.

Não conseguia passar pela mente do loiro que Gina Weasley morreria. Ele não poderia imaginar que a perderia. Não sabendo direito o por quê desse desespero, ele só conseguia correr.

"Potter."-ele falou, ofegante.-"Ela está passando mal."

"Como?"-o moreno perguntou, estava conversando com Lupin, mas só de ver Draco Malfoy por perto e ainda mais naquele estado, ele se sentia cada vez mais temeroso.-"O que está acontecendo?"

"Ela está sangrando!"-berrou o loiro, em desespero.-"Onde estão... onde estão os curandeiros?"

"Lupin."-falou Harry, com a voz enérgica.-"Vá chamá-los."

Enquanto Malfoy corria para o quarto, Harry sentia. Não seria hoje que Gina Weasley sairia da sua vida.

E ele não poderia fazer nada.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"O que está acontecendo?"-perguntou Rony, enquanto via Draco Malfoy completamente transtornado.

"Nada, Weasley."-falou Draco, ele não conseguia olhar para a cama onde estava a ruiva. Era uma mistura de sentimentos que ele não queria entender. Não agora.

"Ela, Malfoy."-começou o ruivo, tremendo ligeiramente de raiva.-"É a minha única irmã. Eu tenho todo o direito de saber o que está acontecendo."

"Você não tem direito."-retrucou o loiro, tentando parecer calmo.

"Quem é você de me impedir?"

"Você quer que te dê quantos motivos para eu não ter que falar algo?"

"Escuta aqui, Malfoy."-começou o ruivo, se levantando da cadeira e parando em frente do loiro.-"Eu nunca te suportei. E não vai ser hoje que eu vou me simpatizar com você."

Draco também se levantou e disse:

"Vá em frente."

"Rony, Malfoy."-falou Harry, ainda mais irritado que os dois homens a sua frente.-"Não é hora para discutirmos."

"Ele acabou com a vida da minha irmã."-falou Rony, completamente transtornado.-"Eu deixei de falar com ela... por causa desse idiota. Ela está sofrendo por causa dele. Tudo, Malfoy, é culpa sua."

"A culpa não é minha, se você nunca aceitou."-retrucou Draco.-"A culpa não é minha se você não vai ter a oportunidade de pedir desculpas para a sua irmã se ela morrer."

"Seu... seu filho da mãe!"-falou Rony, tentando de todas as maneiras socar o loiro a sua frente, mas Harry rapidamente o segurou.

"Não é a hora."-sibilou Harry para o amigo.-"Venha, você tem que se acalmar, Rony."

"Eu ainda te mato, Malfoy!!!"-berrava Rony, enquanto era empurrado por Harry, para fora do quarto.-"Eu ainda te mato!"

O loiro apenas se sentou na poltrona e abaixou a cabeça.

"Malfoy..."-sibilou a ruiva, enquanto os curandeiros ainda a examinavam.

"Eu estou aqui."-ele disse, ainda com a cabeça baixa.-"O que você quer?"

"Andrew."-ela sibilou.-"Melissa... eu preciso vê-los."

"Ela está delirando, senhor Malfoy."-explicou um curandeiro, enquanto Draco já se levantava.-"Não se aproxime."

"O que vocês."-perguntou Draco, enquanto via que os curandeiros lançavam mais e mais feitiços na ruiva.-"O que vocês estão fazendo?"

"Matando a sua esposa."-falou um dos curandeiros que ao virar o rosto, Draco Malfoy reconheceu. Era Lucio Malfoy

**CONTINUA...**

N/a: Antes de vocês tentarem me matar...

Desculpem!!!! Desculpem pela demora e pelo jeito que acabou esse cap.

Na verdade, essa idéia veio agora na minha mente, afinal, eu estava com um bloqueio gigante nessa fic.

Ah, o Rony apareceu! E vocês vão entender mais para frente o que está acontecendo.

Bom, quanto ao número de páginas desse cap, me desculpem, não consegui escrever mais do que 5 páginas ¬¬.

Vou responder as reviews:

**Musa-Sama:** Ah, eu sou Draco e Gina para sempre, mas escrever essa action... me deixou completamente apaixonada. Talvez pelo Harry não ser tão Harry, né? Bom, espero que você tenha gostado desse cap! Bjs.

**Nina Black Lupin:** Ah, não sei se você já leu as minhas fics, mas elas, normalmente, demoram séculos para ter beijos (com exceção dA espiã, mas essa é um caso a parte XD). E o Draco é maravilhoso de qualquer jeito!!!! Agradeço pela review.

**Jessica Souza:** Fico muito feliz ao saber que você gostou! Espero que você continue acompanhando!

**Paola Lee:** Ah, o Arthur? Bom, ele já tá morto oO, mas espero que você continue lendo! Bjs.

**Ly W.**: O Harry? Ele é O personagem XDD. Na verdade, ele é muito fácil de ser caracterizado. Afinal, não é mais aquele garotinho que resolveu tomar uma atitude nobre e dar um pé na Gina XD. E o Draco com a Gina... aiaiaiai, eu também acho que ele sente algo, mas vamos ver né?

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Nossaa!!! Que coragem! Ler os nove caps de uma vez só oO. Bom, eu demorei séculos para att, mas espero que a próxima não demore muito! Quanto aos mistérios da fic, eles serão revelados. Só estão esperando mais um pouco para serem esclarecidos. Agradeço e muito pelos elogios!!!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Bom, eu demorei, mas acho que nesse cap você não saber muita coisa, mas espero que continue acompanhando! Bjs.

**Biazinha Malfoy:**Ah, nem tem problema você não ter lido o anterior! Bom, espero que você continue acompanhando! Beijos

**Bhiela:** Ah, a Gina e o Draco no futuro? Mistério XDD. Bom, espero que você esteja gostando!

**Pati Black:** Nossa, outra corajosa! Eu não consigo ler fics com toda essa rapidez oO. Bom, espero que você esteja gostando!

**miaka:** A única que acha que a Gina tem que ficar com o Harry XDD. Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap, okk? Bjs

**Gisele Weasley:** Sócia mais do que PERFEITA!!!! Espero que você esteja gostando! Amo!!!

As reviews acabaram T.T

Espero muitas, okk??

Beijos

Anaisa


End file.
